Deux fleurs jaunes
by TheFireHana
Summary: Il est seul. Elle aussi. Elle veut découvrir le monde. Lui le connait déjà. Tous deux ont le rêve d'avoir des amis. Tous deux ne peuvent parvenir à le concrétiser. Et si leurs chemins se croisaient...?
1. Yellow

_Yellow_ : De l'anglais, jaune. Couleur de la vivacité, de la joie mais peut-être aussi associée à la maladie (jaune pâle associé au soufre). Couleur des traîtres.  
 _Ow_ : Interjection anglaise liée à la douleur.  
 _Yell_ : De l'anglais, hurler, crier.  
 _Hurler_ : Émettre des cris violents, sous l'effet de la douleur, de la terreur ou de la colère.

* * *

Le brouhaha. La cohue. Une marée humaine. Des vendeurs. Des arnaqueurs. Des collections rares. De la camelote. Des vieillards. Des jeunes enfants.

Ivan se laisse submerger par cet environnement confus, désorganisé et plus ou moins intéressé. Pourtant, il ne s'agit que d'une simple brocante de tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Il en a déjà vu –et il en verra encore, pas de doute là-dessus. Lui-même ne sait pas exactement se qu'il fait là. A cause de la solitude ? Elle a toujours été là. Ironiquement, c'est la seule qui ne l'a pas abandonné après tout ce temps. Et c'est aussi la seule compagnie qu'il fuit.

Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? S'il souhaite vraiment avoir de la compagnie, il n'a qu'à aller voir les baltiques ou Yao.

…Non… Ce n'est pas exactement ça qu'il veut. Il veut juste faire semblant d'être quelqu'un de normal. Juste, être une personne qui marche dans la rue, sans but. Comme ça. Pour voir ce que ça fait. Juste admirer les humains, se mêler à eux et repartir. Comme ça. Sans attirer l'attention. Se fondre dans la masse. Être à la fois entouré et ignoré. C'est tout.

Dans le grand bazar, Ivan laisse son regard glisser sur les diverses étalages. Il y a de tout. Des matriochkas, des vêtements, des vieux jouets d'enfant, des bijoux, des cailloux, des petites sculptures bleues et rouges.

A un moment, il s'extirpe de la foule pour s'en mêler à une autre. Il y a des enchères pour un tableau. Une figure, à moitié coupé par un bord du tableau sur un fond rouge, enlacée d'un cadre or.

\- Allez, allez messieurs dames ! Un des plus connus tableaux de Guertena, célèbre artiste japonais pour son goût exotique ! Voici « _Worry_ » et on commence avec le prix très abordable de 5 000 000 roubles !

Des personnes discutent sur le prétendu prix « abordable » du tableau. Une main se lève alors :

\- Ah ! Monsieur Komimasa Oota, toujours aussi admirateur de Guertena, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brouhaha continue.

\- Une fois !

Des personnes lèvent la tête, hésitent.

\- Deux fois !

Silence.

\- Trois fois ! Adjugé vendu ! Le tableau _Worry_ est maintenant tout à vous monsieur Komimasa ! Passons à l'œuvre suivante...

Ivan quitte alors la masse humaine d'acquéreurs pour s'intégrer dans une autre. Il finit par tomber sur un chapiteau de cirque. La file d'attente est longue. Pourtant, le jeune homme s'y mêle, toujours dans sa transe. Il achète un billet, prend une place et assiste au spectacle.

Les enfants sont ceux qui s'amusent le plus. Ils rient, crient, gigotent, demandent à leurs parents des sucreries et en sortent le sourire aux lèvres. Cette jovialité apaise un peu la nation. Il ne peut pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être parce que leur bonne humeur est contagieuse? Possible.

En sortant du cirque, Ivan s'apprête à rentrer chez lui, le crépuscule n'allant pas tarder à apparaître. Mais son attention est captée par un objet, un peu mis de côté, à l'abri des regards. Un tableau. Un tableau gris dans un cadre en bois à première vue. Mais le russe se rend compte qu'on _voit_ quelque chose lorsqu'on s'en approche assez. La couleur gris s'efface pour laisser place à un fond brun et bleu marine. Mais le plus impressionnant est qu'une personne est clairement distincte au centre même de la peinture. Une petite fille, blonde aux yeux bleus et au visage angélique, sourit tout en se tenant les mains derrière le dos. Elle porte une robe verte un peu vieillotte mais Ivan trouve qu'elle lui va bien. L'homme blond remarque rapidement que l'axe dans lequel on observe la peinture peut faire apparaître ou non cette charmante image. Le plus propice pour révéler la véritable nature du tableau est d'être près et bien en face de ce dernier. Si on s'en éloigne de trop ou qu'on le regarde trop obliquement, la fillette disparaît.

Ivan s'amuse un moment à tester le tableau avant de s'assoir en face de lui, fasciné. Il n'a jamais été un très grand amateur d'art... Mais il doit avouer que celle-ci a un charme très particulier.

\- Elle est incroyable cette peinture, n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune homme blond lève la tête et aperçoit un homme brun, à peu près la quarantaine. La couche de maquillage blanc et ses vêtements extravagants font deviner à Ivan qu'il s'agit d'un clown.

\- C'était la préférée de mon grand-père, continue-t-il, beaucoup pensent que sa dernière œuvre était " _Mary_ " mais en réalité c'est celle-ci... " _The_ _mirror_ _or Mary in the_ _fabriqued_ _world_ ".

Ils restent silencieux un moment.

\- Comment s'y est-il prit pour faire cette illusion d'optique? Demande brusquement Ivan.  
\- C'est une bonne question. Je ne peux pas vous répondre malheureusement, il ne me l'a jamais dit et... Il est mort il y a bien longtemps maintenant.  
\- ...

Ivan reporte son regard sur la peinture, se noyant dans les yeux de la petite blonde. Puis, il erre sur la toile et tombe sur le nom de l'artiste, écrit en noir et à peine lisible:

 _Guertena_ _._

Il n'a pas à chercher longtemps dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir de l'enchère qu'il y avait lieu il y a peine quelques heures.

\- Vous avez les autres tableaux de votre grand-père ?  
\- Il n'a pas fait que des tableaux... Mais pour répondre à votre question, j'en ai encore quelques-unes. Cependant je me suis débarrassé d'une bonne partie pour les fonds du cirque... Pourquoi?  
\- Vous auriez dû vendre celui-ci aussi. Je ne suis pas expert mais vous auriez pu gagner une fortune avec celui-là...  
\- C'est vrai. Mais... Je n'ai pas le sentiment que c'est ainsi que cette œuvre doit finir...

Silence. Le russe regard le clown avec intérêt.

\- Croyez-vous au destin? Je veux dire, le fait que certaines choses dans nos vies se produisent irrémédiablement même si on tente de les empêcher?

Ivan a un sourire mi-amusé mi-amer auquel il répond:

\- Oui. Oui je crois à ce genre de choses. Pourquoi?  
\- Je pense que ce n'est pas un hasard si nous sommes tous les deux en train de discuter de ce tableau. Je pense... Que vous devriez l'emmener chez vous.  
\- ... Quoi? S'interloque le jeune homme blond.  
\- Je vous donne ce tableau, répète son interlocuteur sur le ton le plus sérieux du monde.  
\- Je-je ne peux pas accepter! Bafouille-t-il alors, nous ne nous connaissons même pas et puis je ne suis pas vraiment un grand amateur d'art...  
\- Raison de plus. Alors que ce genre de chose ne vous intéresse pas d'habitude, vous êtes resté plus d'un quart d'heure à le contempler. Prenez-le. C'est de bon cœur.

Ivan prend la tête d'un enfant étonné. Complètement déconcerté, il se relève et s'avance vers l'œuvre, tendant timidement la main vers ce dernier.

\- Vous en êtes sûr? Murmure-t-il faiblement.  
\- Certain. Il est à vous.

Ses doigts se saisissent alors du cadre en bois et soulève le tableau. Subitement, un terrifiant sourire éclaire son visage infantile.

 _C'est à lui maintenant._


	2. You're not alone

Inspiré de _"You're not alone_ " - Miku Hatsune (pour voir la traduction en français, regardez celle de **Estrelia** sur **Youtube** )

* * *

Après avoir remercié le petit-fils de l'artiste (et lui avoir promis qu'il sera toujours le bienvenu en Russie), la personnification est rentré chez lui, le tableau sous le bras. Trop fatigué à son retour, il a posé la peinture contre un mur et partit se coucher.

Le lendemain, sa première préoccupation est de trouver un endroit où il peut installer son cadeau. Il pense tout d'abord à sa chambre avant de se rendre compte qu'il regardera plus sa paperasse que le tableau en lui-même - ou à l'inverse sera déconcentré par la peinture et accumulera du retard. Et il n'a pas vraiment du temps à perdre vu tout le travail qu'il doit accomplir...

Donc, sa chambre est éliminée des zones potentielles.

Il songe alors à la salle à manger -mais il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps là-bas- à la cuisine - cependant il craint que la peinture s'écaille à cause de la vapeur, et à force, finisse par se dégrader- et le hall. Le hall retient particulièrement son attention. Il passe régulièrement devant une fois son travail terminé et ce n'est pas un endroit où la peinture risque d'être abimée.

Cependant, il n'y a pas de mur qui est réellement en face de lui. Il risque de passer devant sans le regarder et remet donc en question son résonnement.

Ivan pousse un soupir de fatigue en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? Dit-il à l'intention du tableau, je ne sais même pas où te mettre.  
\- ...

Il soupire de nouveau, sachant pertinemment que la fillette ne lui répondra pas.

Et puis, il se rend compte que le tableau est _déjà_ à sa place. Le couloir en face des escaliers principaux. Pourquoi il n'y a pas pensé plutôt? Il enfonce un clou dans le mur er y accroche (enfin!) l'objet.

Ivan se recule, contemplant son travail. Le tableau n'est ni trop haut ni trop bas. Peut-être qu'il l'a mis un peu trop sur le côté gauche mais qu'importe. Il est satisfait du résultat.

Il prend la chaise, se met à cheval dessus et fixe une nouvelle fois la petite fille blonde.

\- Tu es vraiment mignonne, tu sais.

Il pense vraiment ce qu'il vient de dire - et ce sous aucun sous-entendu.

Il reste un moment sans rien dire. Puis il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre.

 _11h34_

Il fait une petite moue d'ennuie. Il doit aller prend l'avion pour le " _meeting_ _world_ " - qui se déroulera à Washington cette fois-ci. Joie.

\- Une semaine... annonce-t-il dans le vide, c'est long...

Et il partit chercher ses affaires.

* * *

Après la semaine aux Etats-Unis (où le _meeting world_ a été un véritable fiasco, comme d'habitude), Russie est rentré comme promis. Tout semble avoir repris son cours normal.

Enfin, presque.

Lorsque la nation rentre chez lui, il va devant le tableau, s'assis et reste ainsi pendant environ une heure. Au début, il se contente juste de d'admirer l'œuvre d'art. Puis, il a commencé a lui parler. Juste un petit peu. Et ensuite beaucoup. Il lui parle de tout et de rien. De lui-même, des autres pays, de la (maudite) neige qui est tombé, des tournesols et des endroits chauds.

\- J'aime beaucoup les tournesols ! Ce sont mes fleurs favorites! Un jour je t'en montrerai si tu veux!

Sa chaise couine alors qu'il se décale un peu pour mieux la regarder.

\- A propos... C'est censé être un secret mais... Mon plus grand rêve serait de vivre dans un immense champ de tournesols avec les gens que j'aime!

Il rougit un peu à la fin de cette réplique.

\- Il y aura mes sœurs bien sûr! Et Lituanie, Estonie, Lettonie... Chine aussi! Peut-être Amérique... Mais je ne sais pas s'il voudra vraiment...

\- Mais ça ne serait peut-être pas juste... Après tout, j'ai beaucoup d'autres amis! Il y a aussi France, Allemagne, Prusse, Italie, Romano...

Sa voix s'est brusquement éteinte. Son regard fixe le vide, son sourire se suspend.

\- Oui… J'ai beaucoup… D'amis… Articule-t-il avec peine, ce n'est pas de leurs fautes s'ils m'ont tous laisser ici… Ce n'était pas leur faute… Ce n'est pas leur faute… S'ils ne viennent pas me voir… Ils n'ont pas le temps c'est tout… J'ai…

Le reste de sa phrase est inaudible. Russie ramène ses pieds sur la chaise et pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Une larme discrète coule sur sa joue.

\- J'ai… Beaucoup…D'amis… Tente-t-il de se convaincre encore.  
\- ...

Il reste un moment comme ça. Puis il sourit. Un sourire tordu. Et rit. Un rire brisé.

\- Je suis complétement fou… N'est-ce pas ?

Seul le silence lui répond.

\- Parler à un tableau… Il faudrait être fou pour ça, pas vrai ? Continue-t-il de rire.  
\- ...

Russie cesse alors de sourire. Ce silence le rend malade.

\- … Je me sens tellement seul… Avoue-t-il en cachant sa tête sous ses bras.  
\- ...

Il sent sa manche devenir humide. Il respire lourdement, tentant de lutter contre la boule qui l'étrangle. Il déteste ça. Il déteste se sentir faible. Il déteste se sentir seul. Il déteste les autres pour ne pas venir vers lui. Il déteste les voir courir loin de lui tout en demeurant impuissant.

Il déteste. Il déteste tout ça.

\- Je devrais arrêter de faire ça. Ça ne mène à rien… Conclut-il à voix haute.  
\- ...

Il se lève alors, et quitte la pièce, demeurant seul avec ses pensées.


	3. Matryoshka

Inspiré de " _Matryochka_ " chanter par **Gumi Megpoid** et **Miku Hatsune**.  
Divers traduction existent en vostfr, vous devriez en trouver une facilement en rajoutant " **vostfr** " dans votre recherche ;) _  
Une matryochka est aussi le nom original donné aux "poupées russes", jouets en bois qui ont la particularité de s'emboiter les uns dans les autres.  
_

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, quelqu'un vient sonner chez Russie. Etonné, il ouvre la porte d'entrée.

\- Oh, Natalia… Comment vas-tu ? Tu veux rentrer ?  
\- Je vais bien ! Répond celle-ci toute guillerette en entrant dans le hall, en fait je m'inquiétais plutôt pour toi… Tu as l'air un peu triste ces derniers temps…  
\- Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis juste… Un peu inquiet pour mon économie. C'est tout.

La personnification de la Biélorussie fronce les sourcils. Elle ne croit qu'à moitié se qu'il vient de dire. Mais elle sent bien que son frère n'a pas envie d'en parler maintenant. Et puis, elle est venue avec une idée précise en tête…

\- Au fait, tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ?  
\- La proposition… ?  
\- La proposition de mariage ! Déclare-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.  
\- Natalia, je t'ai déjà expliqué que je n'étais pas intéressé… Bredouille celui-ci en regardant ailleurs.  
\- Mais pourquoi grand-frère ? Moi je t'aime… Dit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement d'Ivan.  
\- Moi aussi… Mais pas comme ça…

Silence.

\- Grand-frèèère, gronde alors Natalia.  
\- Lai-laisse-moi tranquille! Crie de désespoir la grande nation avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans sa chambre.  
\- Reviens ici! Nous devons nous marier! TOUT DE SUITE! Hurle alors sa cadette à ses trousses.

* * *

Il faut attendre que Biélorussie se calme et que Russie reprenne confiance en sa sœur pour que tout rentre à la normale. La journée étant déjà bien avancée, la biélorusse restera ici cette nuit - à la seule condition qu'elle ne tente pas de rentrer dans la chambre de son frère sans permission.

Natalia rêvassait quand Ivan est venu lui annoncer que le repas sera bientôt prêt. Revenir dans cette vieille maison rend la jeune femme mélancolique. Elle se demande alors si sa sœur ainée ressentirait la même chose si elle revenait dans ce lieu. Malheureusement pour elle, elle a beaucoup moins de liberté que Natalia et il fort peu probable qu'elle revienne ici. Pour l'instant du moins.

\- Ta soupe est délicieuse Ivan.  
\- Ah! Merci! Sourit-il niaisement, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur dedans!

Natalia regarde gravement le jeune homme, choquée.

\- ... Ce n'était pas au sens propre du terme Natalia.  
\- Tu me rassures, souffle Natalia en prenant un regard plus doux.

* * *

Après le dîner, la personnification de la Biélorussie allait monter dans sa chambre quand elle aperçoit son frère, assis sur une chaise, contemplant un tableau en haut des escaliers. Sans faire de bruit, elle monte le rejoindre.

Ivan ne prête même pas attention à sa présence lorsqu'elle arrive à sa hauteur. Ses yeux restent fixes, comme hypnotisé.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu ce tableau avant, lance alors Natalia ce qui a pour effet de le faire sursauter son interlocuteur, tu l'as acheté récemment?  
\- Ah! Euh oui! Il est beau, pas vrai? Lui répond-t-il avec une certaine fierté.  
\- Hm...

De loin, elle croyait que ce tableau représentait une plaque d'argent, à cause de la surface grise et brillante. Mais de près, c'est le portrait d'une petite fille qui apparait. Elle n'est pas vilaine, plutôt réaliste mais sans plus. Le fond est, lui, plus intriguant.

\- Oui, il est pas mal. Tu as dépensé combien pour ce truc ?  
\- Rien du tout. Je l'ai eu gratuitement! ~

Natalia est naturellement surprise. Qui pourrait se débarrasser d'un tableau de la sorte ?

\- Qui te l'a donné ?  
\- Un homme qui travaille dans un cirque.

Voilà qui n'est pas banal ! Un amuseur de foire qui donne des tableaux de petites filles !

\- Les humains sont décidément bien étranges… Murmure la biélorusse.  
\- Oui.

Silence.

\- Allons-nous coucher grand-frère. Il est tard.  
\- Oui… Répond-t-il docilement.  
-…

* * *

Biélorussie se réveille. Il est trois heures du matin. Elle a trop chaud, elle a soif. Au début, elle tente de se rendormir, ignorant ses sens. Mais bientôt elle n'en peut plus. Il faut qu'elle sorte prendre un peu l'air et boire un verre.

Silencieusement, elle descend de son lit à baldaquin. Elle tente de se faire légère pour éviter de faire craquer le parquet et prend une lampe de torche pour ne pas inonder le couloir de lumière. Elle ne veut pas réveiller son frère après tout ! (Même si elle doit bien avouer qu'elle aurait aimé se glisser dans le lit de son aîné et dormir un peu avec lui pour partager sa douce chaleur…). Pourtant, malgré les précautions de Natalia, le bois couine et elle doit faire attention où elle marche. Mais elle ne s'en fait pas. Elle a déjà dépassé la chambre d'Ivan et arrive presque au escalier. Elle s'approche de la rampe d'escalier et…

\- AAAAAAAAHHHH ! Hurle la jeune femme en manquant de peu de lâcher sa lampe torche.

Russie est là, devant elle, encore assit à cheval sur sa chaise, encore assit devant ce tableau.

\- Pardon petite sœur, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… S'excuse-t-il en bredouillant.  
\- C'est-c'est pas grave, c'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû crier comme ça… Mais bon sang Ivan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en pleine nuit ?!

Son interlocuteur regarde ailleurs, prenant un air de coupable.

\- Je voulais regarder mon tableau… Souffle-t-il en tripotant son écharpe.  
\- Mais tu l'as déjà fait tout à l'heure ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve de si extraordinaire à ce tableau ?

Il reste un moment silencieux, jouant encore avec son écharpe rose. Son regard se perd dans sa réflexion.

\- Elle a l'air vivante.  
\- Qui ?  
\- La petite fille. "Mary".

Natalia reste un moment perplexe.

\- Excuse-moi te remettre en question grand-frère, mais ce n'est qu'un tableau – un joli tableau certes mais un tableau quand même. Comment voudrais-tu qu'il soit vivant ?  
\- Je parlais de la petite fille.  
\- Soit, "elle" ne peut pas être vivante, reprend la jeune femme.  
\- Mais tu crois bien pourtant aux esprits…  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil ! Et puis d'abord je crois aux fantômes parce que je les vois. Je les entends. Je les vois faire des choses et je peux le prouver. Qu'est-ce que ta "Mary" fait ? Rien.  
\- … Elle change d'expression.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Quand je viens la voir, elle a le sourire aux lèvres. Quand je l'ignore, elle semble triste… Si triste… Parfois elle est neutre. Et aussi, le décor il change… Il y a des objets qui bougent… Et ce n'est pas une simple question de perspective. Ils changent vraiment ! _Ils changent vraiment_ !

Il se retourne vers sa sœur. Elle a un visage neutre, ne laissant rien deviner de ses émotions ou de ses pensées.

\- Tu me crois…. Tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Bien sûr…  
\- Tu ne penses pas que je suis fou… Pas vrai ? Enchaîne-t-il, pas vrai que tu ne le pense pas ?  
\- Bien sûr…

Silence.

\- Grand-frère, tu devrais aller te coucher. Je vais te faire un peu de lait, d'accord ? On va parler un petit peu…  
\- Je vais très bien Natalia !  
\- Bien sûr. Va dans ta chambre, j'arrive.

A pas lourd, le grand homme blond se lève et se dirige vers sa chambre tandis que la jeune femme descend les escaliers. Il s'est tourné néanmoins une dernière fois vers Mary.

Elle semble triste.

* * *

Les deux pays de l'Est ont ainsi parlé toute la nuit. Ivan lui a tout dit, le poids de la solitude, comment il est avenu à posséder ce tableau et à cette obsession (même s'il ne la qualifie pas ainsi) pour celui-ci. Il a un peu pleuré aussi. En tant que sœur (et future femme), elle l'a réconforté du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Mais elle demeure frustrée. Elle veut l'aider ! Elle veut vraiment l'aider ! Mais à chaque fois qu'elle tente de le protéger, elle a l'impression qu'il souffre encore plus… Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être plus simple ? Pourquoi Ivan ne peut-il pas se contenter que de sa présence… ?

Il est plus de midi. La jeune femme blonde s'ennuie. Son frère dort à point fermé – il est tellement mignon quand il dort ! Il ressemble à un ange ! – et elle n'a rien à faire. Peut-être devrait-elle partir… ? Non, elle ne peut pas laisser son frère dans cet état…

Elle pousse un soupir. Peut-être qu'elle devrait aller lire ? Ou regarder un vieux film dans le salon ? Hum… De toute façon, elle n'y perd rien.

Natalia quitte sa chambre. Elle jette un coup d'œil celle de son frère –toujours endormi, avec un peu de bave qui coule sur une de ses joues. A cette vision, Biélorussie sourit tendrement. Elle referme doucement la porte et s'en va.

En sortant, son regard se pose sur le cadre de la peinture. Quelque chose attire alors son regard. Elle s'approche.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

La toile est déchirée.

Natalia passe ses doigts sur les lambeaux centraux, tentant de reconstituer le modèle original. En vain. Qu'est ce qui a pu provoquer ça? Et pourquoi? Ce n'est pas normal...

Par réflexe, elle saisit son couteau dissimulée sous sa robe. Elle fait demi-tour sur elle-même, aux aguets. Elle fait un pas.

Et le retire aussitôt.

Elle est trop choquée pour crier, pas assez intimidée pour s'enfuir. Elle reste là, paralysée.

Par terre, devant elle, il y a une petite fille blonde en robe verte, la face contre terre, visiblement inconsciente.

« _Mary_ »


	4. Hello, How are you?

Inspiré de la chanson " _Hello/How are you"_ , chantée par **Miku Hatsune**. Pour trouver une traduction française de celle-ci, je vous recommande celle d'Estrelia sur Youtube.  
 _En anglais_ , "Hello, how are you?" _veut dire littéralement_ "Bonjour, comment vas-tu/allez-vous?". _Formule de politesse lorsque l'on rencontre quelqu'un qui nous est familier._

* * *

Biélorussie se fige. Le temps se stoppe une éternité. Elle a tant de question dans sa tête qu'elle n'arrive pas à réfléchir. Lentement, mécaniquement, elle s'avance, s'agenouille à côté de la petite fille (mais en est-elle vraiment une… ?), glisse ses doigts froids dans son cou. Elle est déjà surprise de sentir de la chaleur s'émaner de ce corps inerte et l'est d'avantage quand elle ressent son pouls.

Qu'est-ce que…

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

\- Est-ce que tu me crois maintenant ?

Biélorussie se tourne brutalement vers son interlocuteur. Son frère exprime une réaction neutre mais il penche la tête sur le côté. Silence maladroit.

\- Je… Bredouille alors la blonde mais plus un son ne s'échappe ensuite de sa bouche.

Russie cligne des yeux et baisse son regard sur la petite fille. Aucun doute, c'est bien la petite fille du tableau. Un mélange de curiosité, d'excitation et d'un peu d'appréhension se mêlent en lui mais il reste calme.

Il s'approche, toujours aussi neutre, et soulève délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? Demande faiblement sa sœur en se relevant avec lui.  
\- Eh bien, on ne peut pas la laisser par terre, tu ne crois pas ? Susurre-t-il avec un sourire étrangement amer, je vais l'emmener dans l'ancienne chambre des baltiques… Pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu… Et après je discuterais avec elle…

Et sans attendre de réponse, il se détourne de sa sœur et s'en va d'un pas déterminé. La jeune femme fixe alors le tableau déchiré, le regard vide.

* * *

Mary fait son tout premier rêve. Du moins, il lui semble que s'en est un. C'est doux, vague, confus. Chaud. Et étrangement agréable. Elle aperçoit une silhouette, toujours floue, mais Mary peut affirmer que la personne est dos face à elle.

\- Père ! S'écrie-t-elle instinctivement.

Ce n'est pas un rêve ! C'est la réalité, elle en est sûre ! L'ombre se retourne. La fillette s'approche de celui qu'elle pense être son père.

\- Père… Répète-t-elle une deuxième fois.

Le visage de son paternel semble s'illuminé d'un sourire. Il se met à sa hauteur et lui caresse gentiment les cheveux. Mary serre son géniteur dans ses bras tout en s'écriant :

\- Je suis heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé Père ! Vous m'avez tellement manqué… Tellement…

Des larmes coulent d'un seul coup de ses joues. Toute cette tristesse, accumulée depuis tout ce temps, jaillie de son être tout entier mêlée à la joie. Ils sont enfin réunis ! Après tout ce temps… !

Son père se relève. Malgré ses larmes qui continuent de glisser sur ses joues, la petite blonde le regarde attentivement. Doucement, il se recule et se retire.

\- Père… Père, où allez-vous ?!

Elle veut bouger, courir le rejoindre, mais son corps est comme paralysé.

\- Père…

Il s'éloigne de plus en plus. Bientôt, il n'est plus qu'un petit point difforme…

\- PAPA !

Il s'arrête. Mary crie de plus belle :

\- Ne me laissez pas seule ! Je… Je veux être avec vous Papa ! Comme vous me l'avez promis…

Silence.

\- Papa… Souffle-t-elle une ultime fois.

Un moment de flottement s'en suit.

Puis, il revient vers elle. La prend dans ses bras. Elle sent son corps chaud contre le sien et elle se laisse faire, apaisée. Il la berce.

\- Ça va aller… Ne pleure pas… Tout va bien…

Cette voix… Ce n'est pas celle de Père. Elle est trop douce. Et bien qu'elle comprenne ces mots, ce ne sont pas ceux que père aurait utilisé. C'est…

Ses yeux se sont ouverts sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, mélangeant le fictif et le réel. Elle est dans ce qu'on appelle une « chambre ». Il y a des « couvertures » sur elle. C'est agréable. Et puis, il y a un homme qui la serre dans ses bras. Cet homme… C'est _lui_.

Confuse, elle continue de se laisser faire, ne sachant que dire ou comment agir dans cette situation.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'arrête et lui demande doucement, presque inaudible :

\- Tu es réveillée, pas vrai ?

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite mais elle hoche sensiblement la tête de manière à dire « oui ». Les bras de son interlocuteur se desserrent, la laissant lentement libre de bouger. Il se recule et Mary peut à présent voir son visage.

Pas de doute, c'est bien _lui_.

Elle entend son cœur battre la chamade et sent ses joues se chauffer brutalement.

Son cœur. Ses joues. Ils ont chaud ! Ils ont chaud ! Ils ont chaud ! Comme une vrai petite fille ! Il y a du sang dans ses veines ! Elle est une vraie petite fille ! Elle est humaine ! Elle est… !

En voyant _son_ regard interrogateur, elle ressent de nouveau une gêne et se calme aussitôt. Ah. Comment doit-elle se comporter ? Dois-t-elle tout lui avouer ? Mais son père lui a toujours dit que si elle disait qu'elle est une peinture, les gens auraient peur d'elle et ne voudraient pas être son ami… Mais en même temps, elle sait que _lui_ , il est différent. Elle le sait. Il le lui a dit, quand il lui parlait avant qu'il aille se « coucher ».

Dans l'incertitude, elle se tait et _le_ fixe, Russie ou Ivan Braginsky. Elle n'a pas très bien compris comment il s'appelle. Peut-être a-t-il plusieurs noms ?

 _Il_ la fixe en retour. Mary se sent trembler. Elle tremble ! Elle – non il faut qu'elle reste calme.

 _Il_ est beaucoup plus impressionnant que derrière le tableau. Est-ce pour cela qu'elle ressent une certaine « angoisse » ? Elle n'a jamais ressentie cette émotion auparavant… Ah ! Elle est angoissée ! C'est formidable –non non, elle doit demeurer neutre. Ne pas se laisser aller par toutes ces nouvelles émotions… Mais en même temps, c'est tellement génial ! Elle est _enfin_ vivante !

\- Tu es Mary, n'est-ce pas ? Finit-il par lui demander, toujours avec une voix douce.

Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête.

\- Mary… Pardon de te poser la question mais qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ?

La petite fille prend un temps d'inspiration, essayant de formuler quelque chose clairement. Elle sait maintenant quoi répondre :

\- Mon nom est Mary Guertena. Je suis la dernière œuvre de Weiss Guertena ainsi que sa fille. C'est… C'est tout ce que je sais.

Elle détourne ensuite subitement le regard, gênée. Elle devine que mentir à ce stade ne la mènera à rien, autant dire la vérité.

Ivan est surpris. Bien qu'il lui ait parlé en russe, cette petite lui a répondu en japonais ! Encore heureux, après toutes ces années et par son statut de nation, il n'a aucun mal à la comprendre.

\- Mary, tu comprends ce que je te dis ?  
\- Oui, bien sûr.  
\- Mais tu ne sais pas parler russe ?

La petite blonde cligne des yeux et le regarde avec un air interrogateur tout en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le « russe » alors je ne peux pas en parler.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, reprend-t-il patiemment. Le russe est une langue. C'est comme ça que je m'exprime actuellement. Toi, tu me réponds en « japonais », une autre langue. Est-ce que tu sais parler russe ?

Mary reste un moment silencieuse. Puis elle répond avec un regard inquisiteur :

 _\- Comme ça_ ?

Russie a un petit sourire en entendant ce russe approximatif et maladroit.

\- Oui. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'arrives pas à me répondre comme ça à chaque fois, tu peux continuer à me parler dans la langue que tu veux d'accord ?  
\- Oui.

Le russe devient alors songeur. Comment un tel miracle était-ce possible ? Ce Guertena ne devait être qu'un simple peintre pour avoir créé une petite fille de toile et de peinture. Est-ce que Mary savait-elle elle-même que son créateur n'était pas des plus ordinaires ? Qu' _elle_ n'est pas ordinaire ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de te poser des questions moi aussi ? Interroge alors la petite fille, arrachant Ivan de ses pensées.  
\- Hein ? Euh, ça dépend quelles questions…  
\- Est-ce que tu es toi aussi une peinture ?

Ivan se met alors à rire, tant il ne s'attendait pas à cette demande.

\- J'ai bien peur que non ! Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Parce que… Bredouille Mary perturbée, parce que tu semblais comme moi… Tu vis longtemps et tu as un nom d'un lieu, comme certains tableaux de mon père et… Et tu as l'air différent. Tu n'es pas comme père… Est-ce que tu es vraiment un humain ?

Le sang de la nation se glace en entendant cette réplique. Ainsi, elle avait _tout_ entendu ? Et dire qu'il pensait parler à un simple tableau… Du moins dans un premier temps.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis censé répondre à cette question… Lâche-t-il finalement.  
\- Je veux une réponse ! S'exclame alors violement la fillette, j'ai été honnête avec toi alors sois-le aussi avec moi !

Un peu choqué par le changement d'attitude de la petite, Ivan ne répond pas tout de suite. Puis il sourit gentiment à l'enfant :

\- Bon, je vais te répondre. Mais c'est un secret d'accord ? Tu dois le dire à personne !  
\- Un secret…Répète la fillette fascinée, les amis se partagent des secrets, c'est écrit dans mon livre.  
\- Hum, je suppose… Répond le russe en fronçant un peu les sourcils d'incompréhension.  
\- Est-ce que cela signifie que nous sommes amis ?

Russie reste silencieux un moment. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne serait pas ravi d'avoir un nouvel ami de plus mais… Il n'a pas l'habitude que cette question la lui soit posé directement. D'habitude, c'est plutôt lui qui vient demander – et il n'a pas toujours la réponse attendu…

\- Je suppose que oui, nous le sommes… Susurre-t-il prudemment.

L'enfant pousse alors un petit cri de joie et pour la première fois elle lui sourit. Puis elle redevient brusquement sérieuse et le fixe de ses grands yeux bleus.

\- Cela veut dire que tu es mon tout premier ami…

Cette phrase sonne étrangement juste dans l'esprit de la nation. Ils se fixent une nouvelle fois en silence. Il y a… Il y a quelque chose de particulier qui… Qui les lie… Mais quoi ?

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ? Redemande-t-elle, impassible.


	5. The Painting Girl And The Thousand Wish

Inspiré de la chanson " _Wooden girl ~ Thousand Year Wiegenlied_ " de Mothy.

* * *

Russie – parce que c'est comme ça qu'il veut qu'elle l'appelle- est en réalité une « nation ». Il n'est pas né d'un tableau comme elle mais d'un « territoire », une grande zone habité par plein d'humains. Comme ces humains se sont reconnus comme étant « russes », il est né et les représente donc. Cependant, pour plein de choses compliqués et parce qu'il y a des personnes « méchantes », il ne doit pas l'annoncer à la première personne qu'il voit –même si c'est un russe- car le « méchant » pourrait en profiter pour faire pression sur le « chef » de la nation pour faire ce qu'il veut –le « méchant », pas le « chef ». Comme, par exemple, déclencher une « guerre » ou demander une « rançon », de "l'argent" contre la liberté d'une personne (elle suppose que l'argent doit-être quelque chose de très précieux et de très rare pour qu'on puisse l'échanger contre une personne) ou bien encore des tas d'autres choses qui embêteraient tout le monde.

C'est en même temps très étrange, drôlement compliqué et logique. Mais pour l'instant, c'est encore un peu confus dans sa tête.

\- Tu es vraiment très grand ! S'exclame Mary en s'amusant à faire tourner le planisphère.  
\- Héhé, oui, je suis même le plus grand pays du monde ! Ajoute-t-il avec fierté.  
\- Vraiment ? C'est bien ça ! Et c'est pour ça que tu es si grand physiquement !  
\- Ah, ça, ça n'a rien à voir, sourit-il avec gêne, et puis je ne suis pas si grand que ça…  
\- Eh ? Tu connais des personnes qui sont plus grandes que toi ?  
\- … Non… Quoique, peut-être que Suède est plus grand que moi…  
\- Suède ? Qui c'est ? Il est où sur le banisphère ?  
\- Le planisphère, corrige-t-il, il est juste là.  
\- Mais il est tout petit ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Il a un petit rire amusé et il lui frotte gentiment la tête. Elle sursaute, surprise, mais elle ne le repousse pas. Une esquisse de sourire se dessine sur son visage.  
Ce court instant se termine lorsque Biélorussie rentre dans la salle. La petite blonde glapie et se cache tant bien que mal derrière Russie tout en agrippant son manteau.

\- N'aie pas peur Mary, la rassure-t-il, je te présente Natalia, c'est ma petite sœur. Natalia, voici Mary mais tu le savais déjà n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ouais… Marmonne cette dernière d'un air peu convaincu.

Mary, sans lâcher le manteau beige, penche sa tête de manière à observer l'inconnue.

\- Bonjour Natalia ! Lance-t-elle d'un seul coup.  
\- Salut…

La petite fille délaisse finalement sa cachette et s'avance timidement vers la jeune femme. Elle est plus intimidée par le fait de rencontrer une inconnue que par son air sévère. C'est en plus la première femme qu'elle rencontre !

Pourvue qu'on puisse bien s'entendre… Pense-t-elle faisant un petit sourire à Natalia.  
Mais celle-ci reste définitivement de glace et s'est vers son frère qu'elle se tourne :

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Un peu perturbé par cette question, il lui répond calmement :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Natalia ?  
\- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle est ? » « Pourquoi elle est là ? » « Comment a-t-elle fait pour venir ici ? « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a entendu pendant que tu lui parlais ? » Ce genre de chose qui me semble plus importante que de lui montrer l'utilité d'un globe terrestre.  
\- Je m'appelle Mary… Commence l'intéressée.  
\- Oui, ça je sais merci, coupe la femme blonde, mais ensuite ?  
\- Ne sois pas si brusque Natalia, intervient Russie, ce n'est qu'une petite fille…  
\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Le regard défiant de la biélorussienne accompagnant ces mots met ses deux interlocuteurs mal à l'aise. Russie commence prudemment :

\- Elle n'est ni humaine ni un esprit. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'elle est entre les deux… Une sorte de personnification d'un tableau. C'est bien ça Mary ?  
\- Hein ? Euh, oui c'est ça !  
\- Hm…  
\- En ce qui concerne ce qu'elle a entendu, eh bien… Elle a tout entendu.

Natalia grimace en entendant ces mots. Mary, terriblement intimidée, s'est reculée. Pour la rassurée, Ivan a posé sa main sur sa tête, la caressant de temps en temps. C'est étrange. Pourquoi ce geste l'apaise-t-elle autant ?

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là alors ?  
\- Je ne sais pas (il s'agenouille à la hauteur de la petite fille), Mary pourquoi es-tu venue dans ce monde ?  
\- Et comment as-tu fait pour venir dans ici ?  
" Euh… Je… Je voulais juste rencontrer Russie. Je voulais devenir son ami parce que… Parce qu'il semblait triste. Il disait qu'il avait beaucoup d'amis… Et il avait la chance de vivre dans un monde où des tas de personnes lui ressemblent ! Pourtant… Pourtant…Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et-et moi, je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'ai jamais pu faire quoique ce soit… Enfin si, je pouvais faire des choses, comme explorer la Galerie ou jouer à la poupée mais je ne pouvais rien faire par rapport au monde extérieur. Je ne pouvais qu'observer et écouter. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur parler. Je ne pouvais pas les toucher. Et eux ne semblaient ne même pas me voir !

Alors, quand j'ai vu que quelqu'un s'intéressait vraiment à moi, ça m'a beaucoup intriguée. Ça m'a aussi beaucoup intriguée parce que, toi, tu me parlais. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant – sauf avec papa bien sûr mais c'est papa après tout. Tu me disais des choses gentilles et tu me racontais des choses que je ne connaissais pas. J'aimais beaucoup quand tu faisais ça…

Des fois… Je ne comprenais pas certaines de tes réactions. Mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. J'étais tellement contente que quelqu'un me parle…

Bon, tu n'es pas vraiment l'ami que je m'imaginais. Je te voyais plus petit, plus jeune et puis aussi du même sexe que moi… Mais mon livre disait qu'il y a pleins de personnes différentes avec qui on peut-être ami… Même des adultes ! Et puis j'en avais tellement assez d'être toute seule dans la Galerie ! Alors j'ai cherché un moyen pour sortir malgré l'interdiction de père…

J'ai longtemps cherché et c'est grâce à Mimi que j'ai trouvé la solution. En fait, il suffisait simplement d'effacé le titre et lui en donner un autre. Et ce nouveau titre lui donnait ainsi une nouvelle fonction ! J'ai cherché un couteau à palette et j'ai gratté le titre du cadeau de papa que j'ai remplacé par « la sortie de Mary ». Puis j'ai sauté dedans et me voilà !"

A la fin du monologue de la pseudo petite fille, les deux nations se sont regardés entre-elles. Bien que ce discours soit des plus instructifs, il leur pose plus de questions que de réponses.

\- Qu'est-ce que la « galerie » ? Qui est Mimi ? Quelle interdiction ?  
\- Natalia, laisse-la un peu tranquille, tu veux ? On lui a assez posé de question comme ça et puis…

Un titanesque grognement de ventre interrompt les deux adultes. Mary se met à rougir ardemment :

\- Par-pardon, je ne sais pas pourquoi mon ventre a fait ce bruit… Il n'a jamais fait ça avant.  
\- C'est parce que tu as faim Mary, lui explique gentiment Ivan, tu as besoin de manger.  
\- Manger… A-t-elle répété, est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux manger des bonbons maintenant ?

Ivan a un sourire tendre. Il lui prend la main et l'entraîne hors de la pièce :

\- Autant que tu voudras ! Mais il faut d'abord manger quelque chose de plus consistant !  
\- Comme une galette des rois ?  
\- Hum, je pense qu'un peu de bortsch sera plus appréciable.  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Tu verras, c'est une surprise.  
\- Ouais ! J'ai hâte d'en manger !

* * *

Pendant qu'Ivan fait chauffer le restant de soupe, Mary s'est assise. Son regard ne cesse de passer de droite à gauche, du bas vers le haut, tout en lançant ses jambes sous sa chaise tel un balancier.

\- Combien de temps je vais devoir attendre ?  
\- Environs dix minutes.

Elle se lève presque aussitôt et s'approche de la gazinière. Ses doigts boudinés se rapprochent de la casserole et…

\- Fais attention, tu vas te brûler, a prévenu Ivan.

Mary s'est aussitôt retirée. Ivan croit même voir de la terreur sur son visage mais le temps de cligner les yeux, la petite fille est repartie. Elle colle son visage contre la vitre, agréablement froide, et regarde le ciel. Il est moins bleu que ce qu'elle imaginait. C'est plutôt gris en fait.

Quelle déception !

Et où est le soleil ? Elle veut tellement voir le soleil !

\- Où est le soleil ? Demande-t-elle très sérieusement à son nouvel ami.  
\- Le soleil ? Dans le ciel bien sûr.  
\- Je ne le vois pas.

La nation s'est levé et a rejoint l'enfant-peinture, fixant à son tour le firmament.

\- Il fait un peu gris aujourd'hui. Il doit-être surement caché derrière les nuages.  
\- Ce sont des nuages ?! S'interloque la petite blonde.  
\- Oui, bien sûr.  
\- Mais je croyais que les nuages étaient blancs !  
\- Certains le sont. D'autres peuvent-être gris comme ici, ou bien noir…  
\- C'est très étrange…

Elle reste en pleine réflexion, continuant de regarder la vue qu'elle a de la fenêtre. Puis elle se retourne de nouveau vers le grand homme, toujours avec un air très sérieux :

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai que les nuages ont un goût de barbe-à-papa ?  
\- Ça serait bien, pas vrai?

Il a un rictus amusé et retourne vers la cuisinière.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que ce n'est pas vrai ?  
\- Oui. Ce n'est pas vrai.  
\- Quel goût ont les nuages alors ? S'entête la petite fille.  
\- Hm, eh bien, réfléchis un instant l'adulte en sortant un bol, je suppose que ça aurait un goût d'eau.

Oh. Nouvelle déception.

\- C'est prêt, a alors annoncé Russie.

Mary s'est alors installée sur sa chaise, impatiente.

\- Dis-moi… Commence le russe tout en versant le restant de soupe dans le bol de Mary.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que disais tout à l'heure ? Quand tu disais que tu étais venue ici pour me rencontrer?  
\- Oui ! Bien sûr !

La nation a senti ses joues se chauffer un peu. Ah. Pourquoi ce vieux sentiment puéril remonte-t-il ? Ou bien est-ce de la gêne ? Après tout, ils se connaissent à peine… Il n'arrive pas à trouver ses repères.

Mary a attrapé le bol, l'air déterminée.

Puis l'a relâché tout aussi brusquement.

\- Aaaaaah ! C'est chaud c'est chaud ! A-t-elle crié en agitant ses mains.  
\- Attrapes le bol par le haut, lui conseille-celui.

Elle s'exécute. Effectivement, c'est moins chaud.  
Elle approche timidement le bol à ses lèvres et boit une petite portion.

\- Est-ce que ça te plais ?  
\- C'est trop chaud ! Ça me fait mal à la gorge !  
\- Tu devrais souffler dessus, ça refroidirai.  
\- Manger est drôlement plus compliqué que ce que je m'imaginais…

Amusé, Russie ne répondit rien tandis que Mary, tout en faisant la moue, souffle sans douceur sur la soupe. Plus craintivement cette fois, Mary a une nouvelle fois absorbé un peu de liquide. C'est mieux là. Elle se risque à un prendre encore un peu plus.

C'est vrai que c'est nettement moins chaud.

Elle finit par boire tout le contenu du bol. Pourtant, elle a expression très neutre, comme si elle réfléchissait.

Oh. Peut-être que ça ne lui a pas plu… ?

\- Est-ce qu'il en reste encore ? Finit-elle par demander timidement.

* * *

Mary n'a pas eu de soupe en plus (il n'y en avait plus) mais elle a pu manger d'autres choses. Comme, une pomme verte ! Elle, elle croyait que toutes les pommes étaient rouges ! Mais Russie lui a expliqué qu'il y en avait de plusieurs couleurs –des rouges, des jaunes, des vertes et même des marrons !

Et bien sûr, elle put manger des bonbons ! Ils sont aussi délicieux (même encore plus !) que ce qu'elle avait imaginé ! Et ils sont de toutes les couleurs ! Comme… Un arc-en-ciel ! Oui, c'est ça !

Cependant, Russie lui a dit de ne pas trop en manger, elle pourrait attraper des « caries » (des trous dans les dents) mais elle reste sceptique. Comment les bonbons pourraient faire des trous dans les dents ? Ils ne sont pourtant pas pointus ou tranchants !

Russie lui a aussi fait le tour de la maison. Ce n'est pas aussi grand que la Galerie, mais elle pense qu'elle s'y habituera. Il lui a aussi dit qu'elle dormira pour l'instant dans la chambre où elle s'est réveillée tout à l'heure. La fillette blonde a alors hoché la tête avec joie.

Là, ils sont assis sur le lit, un peu dur mais avec des couvertures tellement douces et moelleuses que cela rattrapait ce côté négatif. Mary a un peu joué avec les oreillers –tout doux et qui ont une odeur agréable- sous le regard bienveillant de son nouvel ami. Quand elle en eu assez, elle se résolut à lui avouer quelque chose qui la tourmentait depuis leur rencontre :

\- Russie… Commence-t-elle doucement, presque comme un murmure pour qu'il ne l'entende pas.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… Tout à l'heure, tu m'as demandé si j'étais vraiment venue pour toi...

Il est resté silencieux mais elle l'a senti se raidir un peu. Elle a alors pris son courage à deux mains :

\- C'est vrai. Je suis venue pour te rencontrer mais… Mais je ne suis pas venue uniquement dans ce but. E-en fait… J'ai toujours voulu sortir de la Galerie… Enfin surtout depuis que… Depuis que papa est parti. Papa… Avant il venait très souvent dans la Galerie. Quand il était là, tout le monde était très heureux… Il m'avait promis qu'un jour nous sortirons… « Deux peuvent entrer et deux peuvent sortir »… Mais il n'est pas revenu… il n'est jamais revenu… mes sœurs… mes sœurs sont devenues bizarres… Je veux dire, elles ont toujours été différentes de moi mais au bout d'un moment… Elles sont devenues vraiment étranges. Je ne me sentais plus à ma place… Et le monde dont papa m'avait parlé, j'avais tellement envie d'y appartenir !  
Alors… J'ai décidé que lorsque je sortirai, je retrouverai papa. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il nous avait abandonné, pourquoi il m'avait promis que nous pouvions partir d'ici alors qu'en réalité ce n'était…

Sa voix s'est éteinte.

\- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi il m'a dit tout ça alors qu'il a finalement décidé de m'abandonner.

Elle ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, le regard perdu et affligé.

Le russe, de son côté, se sentie subitement gêné et attristé. Comment lui dire que cette personne n'était plus de ce monde depuis plusieurs années?


	6. Je suis de là-bas!

Inspiré de la chanson _"Partir là-bas"_ du **Disney** la Petite Sirène

* * *

Mary a ressenti son gêne. Pour une raison inconnu, elle finit par en éprouver elle-même.

\- Mary... Je ne vais pas te mentir. Si ton père n'est pas revenu après toutes ces années, c'est parce que... Parce qu'il ne peut tout simplement plus...

La petite fille fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la signification de cette dernière phrase.

\- Que veux-tu dire? Pourquoi papa ne pouvait pas venir me voir? Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu connaissais papa?  
\- Non! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Ce que je veux dire c'est... Ton père...

Il se refusait à dire un mot trop fort mais les expressions imagées mettent Mary en déroute et ne font que ralentir l'inévitable.

\- Mary... Ton père est mort.  
\- ... Mort?  
\- Oui.  
\- Qu'est-ce que « mort » veut dire?

Oh. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction...

\- Quand quelqu'un meurt...

Des images horribles teintées d'une lugubre couleur rouge lui viennent à l'esprit.

Non. Pas ce genre de mort.

\- Quand quelqu'un meurt... C'est comme s'il dormait. Sauf que là, au lieu de se réveiller au petit matin, il reste endormi. Pour toujours, conclut-il la bouche sèche.  
\- C'est ce qui est arrivé à papa?  
\- Oui.

Il garde le "surement" pour lui. Ivan ne sait pas vraiment comment Guertena a pu mourir mais il se dit que Mary serait certainement plus tranquille si son père avait connu une mort paisible.

\- Alors papa est mort... Se répète la petite fille pour elle-même.

D'un côté, elle se sent apaisée de savoir enfin pourquoi son père avait cessé de venir la voir... Et d'un autre côté elle continue à avoir de la rancœur à son égard. Une partie d'elle refuse de croire que c'est réellement une excuse suffisante. Elle sait pertinemment que c'est ridicule mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui en vouloir encore.

\- Tu n'es pas trop triste? Lui demande alors son ami.

Triste? Non... Enfin, elle ne croit pas être triste. Peut-être un peu mélancolique... Mais pas triste.

\- Non.  
\- C'est bien...

Mary voit un faible sourire sur les lèvres de Russie. Timidement, elle se rapproche de lui, l'enlaçant au niveau du torse.

Un peu surpris, il finit par lui rendre son étreinte tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Sa chaleur corporelle a quelque chose de rassurant et d'apaisant. Elle pousse un petit grognement et se love d'avantage contre lui.  
Être contre lui comme ça... Ça la rend un peu bizarre... Est ce qu'elle aurait envie de "dormir"? Hmm... C'est assez agréable... Très agréable même...

\- Mary... Est-ce que je peux te poser quelques questions ?

Malgré qu'il a reproché à Natalia le fait de harceler la petite fille, il doit avouer qu'il est en réalité tout aussi curieux. Cependant, il en veut surtout à sa cadette de ne pas y aller avec beaucoup de douceur. C'est une petite fille! Pas un bagnard qui sort de prison!

\- Hm-Hm, répond-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Bon, par où commencer? Il va essayer d'aller du plus général au plus précis...

\- Est ce que tu peux m'expliquer qu'est-ce que la "Galerie"?  
\- La Galerie... C'est l'endroit où je vivais avant. C'est papa qui a créé cet endroit.  
\- Comment il s'y est pris pour... Créer la Galerie? Et est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je pense juste que papa se sentais un peu seul alors il a créé ce monde. Mais je n'en suis pas sûre... S'il était vraiment seul, il n'avait qu'à aller voire des personnes dans le vrai monde, pas vrai?  
\- Oui, bien sûr...  
\- En tout cas, moi, je suis contente d'être ici... Je m'ennuyais tellement dans la Galerie... Il n'y avait jamais personne qui venait. J'avais toujours été toute seule jusqu'à maintenant...  
\- Il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autres...?  
\- Non. Enfin si... D'autres peintures et mes poupées... Mais il n'y avait personne qui me ressemblait vraiment. Il n'y avait jamais personne avec qui je pouvais parler du monde extérieur. Ça n'intéressait personne dans la Galerie... Ils trouvaient tous qu'ils étaient bien ici. Et puis je voulais avoir des amis. Pas des jouets ou des sœurs qui répèteraient sans cesse la même chose... " Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller dans le monde extérieurs, Mary! Tu nous as nous!" Qu'elles disaient... Je crois que personne là-bas n'a compris ce que je voulais vraiment. Je voulais juste rencontrer des tas de personnes différentes, jouer avec elle, être aimés par elles, aller dans pleins d'endroit différents et manger autre chose que des crayons et boire autre chose que l'eau des vases. C'est tout...

Russie est resté silencieux, attentif. Son récit... Il le trouve étrangement touchant, réveillant un sentiment doux-amer dans son cœur.

\- Mon plus grand souhait, susurre-t-elle à moitié endormie, ça serait de voyager de par le monde et de me faire pleins d'amis... Est-ce que tu voudras bien m'y aider?  
\- O-oui bien sûr...  
\- Merci...

Il a sentie qu'elle a lentement glissé dans les bras de Morphée, sa respiration se fait plus lente et son étreinte se desserre. Gentiment, il l'allonge sur le lit. Les yeux ensommeillés de la petite fille s'entrouvrent un instant.

\- Ne pars pas... Murmure-t-elle dans un souffle.  
\- Je suis là, répond-t-il.

Il hésite un moment mais il finit par lui caresser la joue avec le dos de la main.

\- Ça te dérange si je te pose d'autres questions?  
\- Non, répond-t-elle en secouant la tête contre l'oreiller.  
\- Qui est Mimi?  
\- Mimi, c'est ma poupée, dit-elle comme si c'était une chose évidente.  
\- Et Mimi t'as aidé a trouvé comment sortir de... La Galerie?  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Comment elle a fait?  
\- Elle m'a montré des livres que papa avait laissé. C'était assez dur à lire, se souvient-elle, mais j'ai quand même réussit à trouver -et surtout à comprendre- ce que je devais faire. J'ai tout de même eu beaucoup de chance, je n'étais même pas sure que ça fonctionne... Et cela ne marche que sur les tableaux avec un titre.  
\- Je vois...

Tout ceci semble totalement irréaliste mais il est malgré tout prêt à la croire. Sa simple existence devrait le convaincre que les choses surnaturelles existent, non?

\- Tu ne t'en vas pas, hein?  
\- Où est-ce que tu veux que j'aille?  
\- Je ne sais pas... Ailleurs. Parfois, tu t'absentais longtemps... Je me demandais toujours si tu finirais par revenir.

Il a une expression perplexe. Quand s'absentait-il? Ah! Pour les réunions, bien sûr, quel idiot. Plus les tâches quotidiennes... Oui, il faut l'avouer qu'il n'est pas souvent au domicile...

\- Je ne pars pas, a-t-il doucement murmuré.  
\- Mmh… C'est bien…

Elle s'est blottie contre lui, un petit sourire apaisé sur son visage.

Russie est resté ainsi, la berçant affectueusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Quelque chose a alors frappé son esprit. Il sait maintenant pourquoi il se sent si proche d'elle.

* * *

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as appris ? Demande avidement Natalia.  
\- C'est un peu compliqué… Mais je crois avoir compris.

La seule explication qui lui vient à l'esprit est que ce tableau doit –devait ?- être une sorte de portail entre deux mondes : la « Galerie » -qui a été créée par Guertena- et le « vrai » monde.

Guertena… Quel genre d'homme pouvait-il être ? Etait-il réellement un peintre ? Le doute commence à s'installer dans son esprit… Mais il préféra garder cette réflexion pour lui-même.

Il enchaine sur Mary.

Une petite fille désespérée par l'attente d'un père qui ne reviendrait pas.  
Une petite fille seule qui désirait sortir d'un monde dans lequel elle n'avait pas l'impression d'appartenir.  
Une petite fille qui voulait apprendre à « vivre ».  
Une petite fille qui voulait-être aimé. Avoir des amis.

Avoir des amis…

\- Justement à propos d'elle… Je pense que tu lui fais trop confiance.  
\- Et toi tu es trop méfiante, réplique-t-il de manière plus acerbe qu'il ne l'a voulu.  
\- Mais grand-frère, imagine qu'elle ment ! Imagine qu'en réalité elle n'est pas une petite fille…  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'elle soit alors ? S'agace-t-il.  
\- N'importe quoi. Un démon, un fantôme peu importe…  
\- Pourquoi tu t'invente tout ça ?  
\- Parce que je ne la crois pas !

Les deux se regardent. Natalia pousse un léger soupir d'exaspération. Elle adore son frère… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être naïf ! Elle voudrait se frapper la tête contre un mur par moment… Comme cette « pseudo-alliance » avec Allemagne. Elle lui avait dit que ça se retournerait contre lui… ! Eh bien ça n'avait pas raté.

Mais il est inutile de remuer le passé à présent…

\- Ecoutes, je pense faire venir les trois.  
\- Les trois… ?  
\- Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler.  
Si tu la crois autant que tu le dis, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Si elle n'est ni un esprit, ni un démon ou quoique ce soit de nuisible… De toute façon je les ferais venir que tu sois d'accord ou non.  
\- Je te signale que c'est chez moi.  
\- Je te signale que tu es mon frère et que je ne me le pardonnerai pas s'il t'arrive quelque chose, dit-elle avant de se radoucir : je le fais pour toi.  
Et puis de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire de cette môme, s'il se révèle qu'elle est humaine, hein ? Au mieux, pour elle, ça serait de l'envoyer dans un orphelinat…

Russie ne répondit rien mais il a un frisson de dégoût à cette idée.

Les orphelinats. Bien qu'il sache que des établissements respectables existent, il ne peut pas s'y résoudre à l'abandonner dans l'un d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas... Ce n'est pas une vie!

Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut pour elle...

\- Oui, je pense que c'est ma meilleure solution pour elle... La tuer serait inutile. C'est juste une enfant, même si elle parle personne ne la croira...  
\- Natalia!  
\- Quoi?  
\- Ne dis pas... Ne dis pas des choses pareilles.  
\- Je suis juste réaliste.

Il préfère de nouveau se murer dans le silence, fuyant du regard la jeune femme blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Finit par soupirer Biélorussie.

Son interlocuteur la regarde à la fin de cette réplique. Dans ses yeux, elle croit revoir ce petit garçon, perdu dans le froid de l'hiver, couvert de blessures et de larmes, qui ne cessait de se demander pourquoi les autres le harcelaient ainsi.

\- Grand-frère... Tu as pitié d'elle?

De la pitié? Non. Non, ce n'est pas ça qu'il éprouve pour elle... Non.

Plus de l'empathie. Il sait ce qu'elle ressent.  
Le vide de l'absence de quelqu'un qu'on aime.  
Le fait de ne pas se sentir à sa place.  
Vouloir se sentir aimer.

Tout.

Bien que leurs passés ne soient pas comparable, les ressentis sont les mêmes.

Le silence et ce regard insistant déstabilisent profondément Natalia. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de le voir ainsi…  
Et elle commence à craindre qu'il ne fasse une terrible erreur qui le détruise à jamais.


	7. Friend

Inspiré de la chanson " _Friend_ ", en hommage au jeu " _The witch house_ "

 **Friend** : De l'anglais, ami.  
 **Ami** (sens 1): Personne à laquelle on est lié d'amitié, d'affection réciproque.  
 **Ami** (sens 2):Personne en contact avec de bonnes intentions.

* * *

Russie ne sait pas comment sa sœur a fait (bien qu'il ait sa petite idée) mais les trois membres ont répondu présent à l'appel. D'ici demain, ils seront là. Il grimace à cette idée. Quels genres de tests pourront-ils lui faire passer… ? Quoi que ce soit, il se refuse qu'ils soient douloureux. Il ne veut pas la faire souffrir.

Il regarde avec inquiétude l'extérieur par la fenêtre. Octobre. Les feuilles des arbres –à part les sapins- ont déjà presque toutes disparues. Dans le reflet, il aperçoit une forme se dessiner puis de plus en plus nettement, lui permettant de distinguer la silhouette candide de Mary.

\- Tu avais dit que tu ne partirais pas... Murmure-t-elle avec un soupçon de colère.  
\- Je ne suis pas parti. Je suis toujours là.  
\- Je voulais que tu restes avec moi, insiste-t-elle.  
\- Je suis resté avec toi, réplique-t-il, et je ne suis pas parti de la maison.

Elle le toise du regard un moment, les sourcils légèrement froncés. L'adulte, amusé, lui a frotté la tête tout en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, qu'il a dû entre autre discuter avec sa sœur de choses importantes.

\- Tu me pardonnes ?  
\- … Voui. D'accord.

Elle l'a presque aussitôt enlacé. Cette chaleur… Elle ne sait pourquoi mais elle éprouve un grand besoin de la ressentir contre elle. Elle la rassure.

\- Il faut d'ailleurs que je te dise ce qui s'est passé…

Il lui raconte brièvement son entrevue avec sa sœur. Il excuse tout de suite Natalia pour sa méfiance mais explique calmement que l'arrivée du trio de magicien est nécessaire.

\- Mais je-je ne suis pas un démon ! Bredouille-t-elle, je le sais !  
\- Je te crois. C'est juste pour vérifier…

Elle reste un moment muette, les yeux larmoyant.

\- Je ne suis pas un démon, répète-t-elle dans un murmure.  
\- Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien…

Non il n'en est pas sûr. Mais il le veut. Il le souhaite de tout son cœur…  
Il l'a serré d'avantage contre lui.

* * *

Les trois adeptes de magie se sont réunis à la sortie de l'aéroport de Moscou. Ils se sont échangés de bref bonjour, mal à l'aise. Une certaine crainte les possède à l'idée d'entrer de rencontrer la grande nation. Norvège doit être le moins anxieux à l'idée d'être confronter à la personnification de la Russie : il entretient de bonnes relations avec son frère et il espère que cela jouera en sa faveur. Ses deux autres amis le sont moins. Roumanie a vécu avec le dit russe durant une bonne partie de l'URSS et c'est de loin la partie la plus troublée qu'il ait vécu. Quant au « gentleman » anglais, il a en horreur cet énergumène depuis déjà une bonne centaine d'années -pour diverses raisons, autant politiques que personnelles.

\- On ne peut pas attendre comme ça. On doit y aller.

C'est le norvégien qui vient de s'exprimer. Nerveusement, les deux autres ont commencé à avancer.

Il existe trois raisons de pourquoi ils ont répondu à la demande de Natalia.

Déjà, par amitié pour la biélorusse. Après tout, en tant que membre honoraire du club de magie, il est de leur devoir de répondre présent lorsque l'un d'entre eux trouve quelque chose qui relève du paranormal.  
Deuxième, justement à cause de la dite chose paranormale. Leur curiosité a pris le dessus sur la peur qu'ils peuvent éprouver pour le propriétaire des lieux –et du mystère en question ?  
Et enfin dernièrement, parce qu'ils savent que s'ils ne viennent pas, la revanche de Natalia sera terrible. Mieux vaut ne pas la provoquer en lui posant un lapin.

Il commence à faire froid en cette période d'automne. Il ne neige pas encore mais une pluie fine s'abat sur eux. Heureusement, le britannique a prévu un parapluie sous lequel ils se sont tous abrités.

Vladimir a repensé à ce que Natalia lui avait dit. Bien qu'elle ait utilisé un ton de voix calme, il a su deviner l'inquiétude qui l'alarmait. Ce qui est entrain de se passé est tout bonnement incroyable. Quoique en serait l'issue, elle s'annonce très intéressante. Le roumain a ressentie une onde d'adrénaline lui traverser le corps et il a ensuite commencé à siffloter, au grand désespoir de ses deux compagnons.

\- Quoi ? J'essaie juste de détendre l'atmosphère !  
\- C'est ça… A grommelé Arthur.  
\- Au fait… Natalia a bien insisté sur le fait que l'esprit utilisait une apparence de petite fille… intervient Lukas.  
\- Ouais et donc ?  
\- Si on part de son principe on ne devrait pas trop avoir de problème. Mais imaginons que c'est une _vraie_ petite fille… Ou du moins qui en a l'esprit.  
\- On ira doucement, réagie aussitôt l'anglais, de toute façon, nous avons tous un minimum d'expérience avec les enfants…

Lukas a hoché mollement la tête, peu convaincu. Les enfants et la magie font rarement bon ménage. Et même s'ils ont tous trois un petit frère, cela ne voulait rien dire…

La pluie a commencé à s'intensifier. Heureusement pour eux, il ne leur faut pas longtemps avant d'apercevoir la bâtisse d'Ivan.

C'est une grande maison, presqu'un manoir qui a l'empreinte d'une certaine superbe. Cependant, elle semble s'être dégradée et laisse place à une aura nostalgique et amère. Certaines vitres ont éclaté et ont été rafistolé à l'aide de ruban adhésif.

Lukas s'avance le premier et sonne. Les deux européens restent à l'arrière. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant qu'une tête blonde n'apparaisse, l'air ailleurs, anxieux.

\- Entrez, leur dit-il si doucement que le norvégien se demande s'il a vraiment prononcé ce mot.

Les trois magiciens, bien que récalcitrant, ne se font pas prier. Dehors, la pluie bat à son plein.

\- Mary, viens s'il te plait.

C'est de nouveau une phrase faible, presque un souffle.

Pourtant, une petite fille apparait, en haut des escaliers. Elle descend rapidement mais part se cacher derrière Ivan, intimidée.

Ben voyons ! Evidemment, elle s'est attachée à ce psychopathe alcoolique de 2 mètres !  
Chassant cette sombre idée hors de son esprit, Arthur se baisse au niveau de la petite blonde et, prenant une voix mielleuse, lui dit :

\- Alors comme ça, tu t'appelles Mary, hein ? Moi c'est Arthur. Le blond habillé en bleu, il s'appelle Lukas et celui en rouge est Vladimir.

La dénommée Mary l'a fixé mais n'a pas pipé mot. Et surtout, elle ne s'est pas décrochée du pull du russe.

\- Mary, tu ne peux pas te cacher derrière moi comme ça tout le temps.  
\- Je veux pas aller avec eux, réplique-t-elle en cachant son visage.  
\- On ne part pas. Ne t'en fais pas, je reste avec toi.

Ivan a senti qu'elle a resserré ses petites mains autour de ses vêtements.

\- Allez, prend ma main. Ça va bien se passer.

Vladimir a un rictus grinçant face à l'attitude mièvre de son ancien supérieur. Il ne peut s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec son frère cadet.

\- Est-ce que ça va faire mal ? Gémit la petite fille en finissant par accepter de prendre la main d'Ivan.  
\- Si tu n'es pas un démon, non, lui répond placidement le norvégien.  
\- Je ne suis pas un démon, réplique-t-elle aussitôt.  
\- Alors ça ne fera pas mal.

Elle semble légèrement se calmer mais on voit tout de même que la crainte reste encrée en elle.

\- Bon, assez bavardé, il est temps de commencer ! S'écrit Arthur dans un élan magistral.  
\- Tu as toujours besoin d'attiré l'attention, pas vrai ? Demande placidement Norvège.  
\- Ne-ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Bredouille alors l'anglais embarrassé par ce retournement de situation.

Les trois magiciens savent comment procéder. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais été confrontés à quelque chose qui touchait une nation, ils connaissent la théorie.

La procédure voudrait qu'ils commencent par examiner les lieux mais ils excluent tout de suite cette possibilité. Bien que la maison de Russie ait pu être en meilleur état, il n'y a que peu de chance pour qu'un esprit ou un fantôme décide de la hanter. Surtout avec une personne comme Ivan à l'intérieur…

Ils demandent alors s'il y a un objet quelconque en rapport avec la « petite fille ». Dans le cas d'une possession, un simple artefact est suffisant…

\- Euh, oui, le tableau dans les escaliers. Venez.

Ils montent tous. Lukas remarque du coin de l'œil la jeune femme blonde. Il la salue d'un bref signe de tête qu'elle lui rend.

Les trois invités sont surpris lorsque Russie leur montre le tableau déchiré. Arthur hésite un moment avant de prendre un des plus grands lambeaux et le centrer vers sa place originelle. La toile est grise, fade, comme poussiéreuse. Un mot s'échappe de sa bouche et, miraculeusement, les autres morceaux se remirent en place. Il échange un regard avec ses coéquipiers et restaure la peinture.

Cependant, rien d'extraordinaire ne se produit.

\- Hey, Mary, lance alors Vladimir l'air de rien, est-ce que tu as ressentie quelque chose de particulier ?  
\- Ressentie quelque chose… ? Euh… Non. Pas vraiment… Quoique mon nez, il me chatouille un peu et j'ai un peu mal à la tête aussi… Répond-t-elle avec une sincérité déconcertante.  
\- Tu veux que je te donne quelque chose ? Demande aussitôt Russie.  
\- Non, ça ira…

Vladimir fait une moue peu convaincue.

\- Tu as vu quelque chose ? Enchaine-t-il alors.  
\- Non, répond catégoriquement le norvégien.

Elle n'a pas menti. Son esprit a coordonné avec sa pensée, il n'y a auncun doute là-dessus.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur continue d'inspecter la peinture. Il ressent une grande magie… Mais elle est comme étouffée, comme si elle n'est pas accessible. Ceci peut confirmer l'hypothèse de Mary : s'il s'agit d'un portail, la magie qu'il ressent est celle de cet éventuel « autre monde ». Il tente tout de même d'atteindre ce flux mais il est repoussé. Sortir ou entrer de cet endroit ne doit pas être une mince affaire…

L'anglais déclare alors à l'intention de son hôte :

\- Bon, il n'y a visiblement rien à faire avec ça. Cependant, j'aimerai le prendre pour essayer de faire d'éventuel test dessus.  
\- Je ne pense pas que cela pose de problème, murmure Ivan en fixant Mary.  
\- Non. C'est bon, prenez le.

Il semble au russe qu'il y avait une touche un peu triste dans sa phrase mais il ne dit rien.

\- Bien, je pense qu'on peut passer à la suite. Y a-t-il un endroit où l'on peut tracer un cercle magique ?  
\- J'ai préparé le nécessaire dans la salle à manger, intervient alors Natalia qui s'était jusque-là tenue en retrait.  
\- Parfait.

* * *

En quelques coups de craie, un cercle est rempli de multitude de symboles intriguant et une chaise placée en son centre.

Nerveuse, Mary s'en aie approché en faisant bien attention à ne pas effacer les dessins tracés.

Ils vont être rapidement fixés. Si elle cette fille est possédée ou qu'elle est un démon, ce rituel devrait éradiquer l'esprit maléfique de manière définitive.

Les trois magiciens se sont placés autour de la limite magique accompagnée de Natalia. Ils joignent leurs mains et un étrange chant a commencé à résonner dans la vieille demeure.

Petit à petit, les lignes du cercle s'illuminent jusqu'à en devenir aveuglant pendant que le chant devient de plus en plus rapide. Mary est éblouie et ferme les yeux. C'est désagréable, cette lumière, ce chant qui lui donne le tournis et cette sensation que quelque chose (quelqu'un ?) la pénètre de l'intérieur, s'appropriant ses souvenirs, ses pensées jusqu'à détruire son intimité.

Et puis, d'un seul coup, tout s'arrête. La lumière, le chant, le tournis, cette présence inhospitalière. Tout redevient calme.

Mais Mary commence à se cabrer :

\- Aah…

Tout le monde se recule, prêt à se défendre. Seul Russie ne bouge pas. Non… Tout ceci n'avait pas été un grotesque mensonge, pas vrai…?

\- Ahhh…Atchoum ! Eternue-t-elle sans autre forme de procès.  
\- Oh, tu as froid Mary ? Se précipite-t-il, tiens, prend mon pull ça ira mieux.

Elle accepte le vêtement sans un mot –bien qu'il soit incroyablement trop grand pour la pauvre petite fille.

Natalia est perplexe. Alors… Alors elle n'est pas une créature maléfique… ? Elle se sent prise par un sentiment amer, mêlé de regret et de déception.

Avec les autres magiciens, elle reprend son souffle, épuisée par leur prestation. Le reste sera moins physique. Il s'agit juste de savoir si elle tolère la présence d'éléments de l'eau, de l'argent et du feu. Rien de bien « sorcier » en somme…

On a alors passé, à l'aide d'un gant, un peu d'eau bénite sur le front de l'enfant. Mais il ne se passe rien. La seule chose qu'ils ont réussi à provoquer est l'irritation de Russie, qui argumente que l'exercice d'exorcisme devrait leur suffire et que la seule chose qu'ils vont réussir de faire est de rendre Mary malade. On a ensuite donné une petite croix en argent avec lequel elle a une peu joué avec, sans qu'il y ait le moindre incident.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu froid ? Lance alors Vladimir en sur-jouant le frileux, on devrait faire un peu de feu non ?

Et sans attendre la réponse de leur hôte, un craquement sec se fait entendre et un flamboyant feu de cheminée apparaît.

Suivit d'un cri déchirant les oreilles de tous.


	8. Pyrophobe

Pyro : Du grec, désigne _le_ _feu.  
_ Phobe : Du grec, signifie _la crainte_.  
Pyrophobe : Personne ressentant une peur incontrôlable pour le feu. Ils peuvent craindre qu'un incendie se déclare dans leur domicile et/ou à l'endroit où ils se trouvent. Ils éprouvent une incapacité à utiliser des ustensiles tels les allumettes ou les briquets.

* * *

Mary s'est précipitée à l'opposé du feu, se recroquevillant en larmes, dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

\- Mary, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est juste un feu de cheminée, ça ne peut pas te faire … Commence Russie en s'approchant d'elle.  
\- Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Je ne veux pas brûler ! Je ne veux pas devenir des cendres !

Les quatre magiciens se sont tendus. Ignorant le regard pesant de ses acolytes, l'homme s'est agenouillé près de la petite fille, toujours agitée par de lourds sanglots.

\- Mary… Mary, tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Le feu est maîtrisé, tu n'as rien à craindre, répète-t-il calmement.  
\- Uhuhuuuuuh, gémit-elle en guise de réponse.  
\- Allons, allons… Ne pleure pas, tout va bien…

Mais il a beau faire tout ce qu'il peut, les cris et les pleurs de Mary ne cessent pas.

Derrière eux, les quatre passionnés de magie se sont échangés des regards. Puis, lentement, Vladimir a levé son bras et un nouveau craquement sec se fait entendre, anéantissant la flamme de la cheminée. Pour autant, Ivan a préféré faire sortir Mary dans la cuisine jusqu'à se qu'elle se calme. Il faudra pourtant attendre un long moment avant que ses cris cessent.

* * *

\- Depuis combien quand as-tu aussi peur du feu ? Demande Ivan.  
\- Depuis toujours. Père a toujours dit que le feu était dangereux. Il peut nous transformer en cendres ! S'écrit-elle avec alarment.

 _Comme la plus part des choses…_ Ne peut s'empêcher de penser pour lui-même le russe tout en donnant un verre de jus d'orange à la petite fille.

Les yeux encore mouillées, elle fixe le verre d'un regard vague, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le jus de fruits. La saveur sucrée lui redonne un peu d'aplomb. Elle s'essuie les yeux et boit d'une traite le verre.

\- Alors, tout le monde craint le feu dans la Galerie ? Insiste-t-il malgré tout.  
\- Bien sûr ! Après tout, tout pourrais brûler dans la Galerie ! Même les statues sans tête en ont peur !  
\- Les statues… ?  
\- Oui. Ce sont des créations de mon père  
\- Et ce sont… Tes sœurs ?

Elle rit honnêtement, visiblement amusée d'imaginer avoir pour sœurs des statues.

\- Non ! Les statues sont des statues, rien d'autres. Elles sont gentilles, mais pas très bavardes.  
\- En même temps, si elles n'ont pas de tête… Fait remarquer Russie.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est peut-être dû aussi au fait qu'elles n'ont pas de personnalité… C'est leur titre après tout.  
\- Mais alors, tes sœurs…  
\- Mes sœurs sont les Lady. Il y a Lady in green, commence-t-elle à réciter, Lady in red, Lady in blue et Lady in Yellow!  
\- Tu as beaucoup de sœurs…  
\- Oui. Je dois en avoir (elle compte sur ses doigts un instant) plus de trois mains !  
\- … Quinze ? Demande Ivan, perplexe.  
\- Quinze ? Quinze ! Acquiesce-t-elle convaincue.  
\- Mais tu ne m'en a cité que quatre…  
\- C'est parce que il y a plusieurs Lady d'une même couleur. Mais sinon, elles sont toutes différentes les unes des autres bien sûr !  
\- Oui… Bien sûr.

C'est à ce moment que Lukas se permit d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il sent tout de suite une ambiance pesante qui lui fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu. Mais il ne se laisse pas impressionner et annonce calmement :

\- J'ai entendu votre discussion.  
\- Ce n'est pas très poli, fait aussitôt remarquer le russe en plissant des yeux.  
\- Ce n'en était pas mon intention. Cependant, le fait que vous abordiez le feu m'a intrigué. Si j'en crois ce qu'a dit Mary, cela prouve bien qu'elle n'est pas humaine…  
\- Je suis humaine.  
\- Peut-être qu'en passant dans ce monde, ton métabolisme s'est modifié. Mais, si je puis donner mon humble avis, j'en doute.

Elle lui lance un regard tendu, appréciant peu cette affirmation.

\- Mais ce n'est pas impossible. Tout dépend la nature du portail… Mais ça va nous demander un peu de temps pour l'identifier.

Un moment de flottement s'en suit. Mary, toujours emmitouflée dans le gigantesque pull de son protecteur, a ramené les manches pendantes à sa bouche, comme pour se cacher ou se réchauffer. Le norvégien a poussé un petit soupir, craignant un peu la réaction future de ses deux interlocuteurs.

\- J'aurais besoin de faire un prélèvement de sang sur Mary.  
\- Le sang, s'est ce qu'il y a dans le corps ? Interroge immédiatement Mary.  
\- Oui  
\- Alors j'en aie ! S'exclame-t-elle fièrement, avant je n'avais ni « froid » ni « chaud », mais maintenant je peux avoir froid ou chaud ! Et même les deux en même temps ! Comme par exemple là, j'ai chaud au ventre mais j'ai froid aux pieds ! Donc je suis humaine ! Déclare-t-elle fièrement.  
\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Cependant, j'aurais besoin d'un peu de ton sang pour l'étudier.

La petite fille fait une moue interrogative, ne comprenant visiblement pas comment on pouvait « étudier » le sang.

\- Pour faire simple, le sang, à l'aide de certains appareil, peut révéler certaines informations, notamment l'ADN qui permet d'identifier le physique d'une personne, résume brièvement Ivan.  
\- Oh ! D'accord.

Elle cligne des yeux rapidement, l'air hébétée.

\- Et comment on fait pour prendre le sang ? On va m'ouvrir le ventre ?  
\- Quelle drôle d'idée. Non, je vais te faire une piqure.  
\- Ça fait mal ?  
\- Un petit peu.  
\- Alors je ne veux pas, déclare la petite fille en se rapprochant de la personnification russe.

Ce dernier l'accueille sur ses genoux et la laisse blottir sa tête contre son torse. Si ses mouvements sont doux envers Mary, le regard qu'il dirige vers Lukas est aussi dur que l'acier. Ravalant sa salive, Norvège s'est empressé d'ajouter :

\- Ça fera un peu mal, mais je te promets que ça sera rapide.  
\- Je veux pas.  
\- S'il te plait, après, nous partirons juste après, dit-il dans le but d'au moins convaincre l'adulte.  
\- Je veux pas.

Ivan ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant de fixer le norvégien et de câliner Mary.

\- Vous promettez de partir ensuite ?  
\- Oui.

Il garde le silence encore un instant.

\- Je veux pas, répète une nouvelle fois Mary.  
\- Je sais. Mais je pense qu'il serait bon tout de même de faire ce test.

Il se penche vers elle et lui murmure d'un ton enjoué :

\- Tu sais, j'ai déjà fait des piqures, et même si ce n'est pas très agréable, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus terrible. En tout cas, c'est moins horrible que de se faire brûler ou de s'ouvrir le ventre.  
\- Ça fait mal de s'ouvrir le ventre ?  
\- Bien sûr. Se blesser est rarement agréable…  
\- Oh.

Voyant qu'elle hésite encore, il lui dit encore :

\- Je te donnerai des bonbons si tu acceptes.  
\- J'en aurai combien ?  
\- Tu verras.  
\- J'en veux au moins plus de un !  
\- C'est entendu.  
\- … Bon d'accord. Mais tu restes avec moi, hein ?  
\- Bien sûr.

* * *

La prise de sang a été rapide. Mary s'attendait à avoir mal, mais finalement elle n'a rien senti. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de serrer de toutes ses forces la grande main de Russie, comme si cela allait atténuer la douleur inexistante. Tout de suite après, on lui a posé un petit pansement, juste là où l'aiguille à transpercer sa chair. Et Russie lui a donné les bonbons qu'elle devait avoir en échange.

Elle en eut deux. Elle n'a rien dit, mais fit la moue et se promit de ne plus se faire ravoir aussi facilement.

Elle est aussi encore toute étonnée de voir ce liquide rouge dans la petite fiole. Du sang. _Son_ sang. C'était déjà drôle de s'imaginer du liquide parcourant tout son corps, mais le contempler est encore plus sensationnelle. Elle a alors posé beaucoup de questions sur ce dernier : à quoi sert-il ? Pourquoi est-il rouge et pas vert ? Est-ce que tout le monde en a ?

Et à chaque fois, son ami essaie de répondre le plus justement et simplement possible pour ne pas l'embrouiller.

Puis, les trois adultes sont partis, comme prévu, emportant avec eux le tableau. Elle a un petit pincement au cœur : c'est fini. Elle ne rentrera plus « chez elle ». Elle ne reverra jamais ses sœurs.  
Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Elle a tout un monde à découvrir, tout un tas de choses à découvrir ! Et tant que Russie sera là, il ne pourra rien lui arrivé ! Oh, elle a tellement hâte de rencontrer d'autres enfants de son âge !  
Bon, pour l'instant, les seules personnes qu'elle rencontre sont des adultes, et ils ne sont pas toujours très sympathiques... Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant de rencontrer ses futurs amis !

Il ne reste plus que Biélorussie, la sœur de Russie, ce dernier et elle. Elle ressent tout de suite le regard froid de la femme blonde pesé sur elle. Gênée, elle attrape un pli du pantalon d'Ivan.

\- Uh, Mary, et si tu montais dans ta chambre un instant ? J'ai besoin de parler seul à seul avec ma sœur, incite alors ce dernier.

La petite fille lui aurait bien dit non. Mais sent qu'insister sera inutile. A pas lourds, elle quitte la pièce, laissant les deux adultes entre eux.


	9. Mother Russia

_**Mother**_ : de l'anglais, désigne la mère.  
 _ **Mère**_ _; signification première :_ Personne mettant au monde un ou plusieurs enfants.  
 _ **Mère**_ _; signification deuxième_ : Personne élevant un ou plusieurs enfants.  
 _ **Mère (patrie)**_ _; signification troisième_ : Pays dont on est d'origine, où l'on est né.  
 _ **Mother Russia**_ : Personnification de la Russie. On préfèrera le terme de « Mère Patrie » durant l'URSS puisque composer de plusieurs ethnies. Une statue lui est dédiée à Volgograd.

* * *

Dès que Mary est assez éloignée, Ivan lance aussitôt :

\- Ça te va maintenant ? Tu as toutes tes « preuves » ?  
\- Arrêtes Ivan. Tu sais très bien pourquoi nous avons fait tout ceci.  
\- Oui, parce que c'est bien connu qu'une enfant perdue n'aurait qu'une idée en tête, faire tomber une nation alors qu'elle ne sait même pas ce que c'est ! S'écrit son frère qui sent sa colère augmenter plus rapidement qu'il ne le veut.  
\- Ivan. C'était. Pour. Vérifier ! Réplique-t-elle sur le même ton.  
\- Eh bien maintenant, tu peux en être sûre ! Elle n'a fait que dire la vérité, tandis que tu t'imaginais des complots dignes d'Amérique ! Accuse-t-il.  
\- Je ne voulais que te protéger !  
\- Je suis assez grand pour me protéger tout seul !

Sa petite sœur a alors un rire brisé qui le surpris. Une fois calmée, celle-lui rétorque :

\- Tu parles comme un enfant Ivan. Au fond, tu l'es toujours resté… Tu dis que tu peux te protéger tout seul, mais tu sais très bien que… Que si Mary est humaine… Tu la verras lentement grandir, vieillir et mourir.  
\- Je le sais.  
\- Elle pourrait aussi disparaître d'un seul coup. Un accident, c'est vite arrivé…  
\- Je sais.  
\- Et même si elle survit jusque-là, rien ne te dis qu'elle restera avec toi jusqu'à la fin.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Tu sembles tout savoir, mais en fait tu ne sais rien… Ou plutôt, tu es dans le déni. Ivan… Ne fais pas ça. Ça va te détruire ! Juste, laisse-la aux humains… Elle ne pourra jamais faire partie d'entre nous !  
\- Elle ne sera pas mieux avec les humains. Même si elle est humaine maintenant, elle sera toujours différente.  
\- … Je ne peux vraiment pas te faire changer d'avis, hein ?

Natalia pousse un soupir triste, vaincue.

\- Soit. Fais comme tu veux. Mais… Si jamais… Tu as besoin de moi pour quoique ce soit… Je serais-là d'accord ?

Lentement, celle-ci s'en va vers la porte d'entrée. Il l'accompagne en silence. Son cœur bat si vite qu'il en a le vertige. Est-ce l'euphorie d'avoir « gagner » l'approbation de sa sœur ? La crainte pour ce qui va se passer ensuite ? L'angoisse de l'avenir ? Il ne connait pas la réponse exacte.

\- Une dernière chose… Souffle doucement Natalia.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Qu'essayes-tu de prouver exactement ? Que tu peux t'occuper d'une enfant seul ? Que tu peux briser ta solitude ? Que tu n'es pas celui que tout le monde croit ?  
\- Je ne vois pas exactement de quoi tu parles dans ta dernière question… Répond ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

Ah. Il ne se rend toujours pas compte que les autres le fuient… Mais en même temps il est conscient d'être seul. Quel paradoxe !

\- Mais pour répondre à tes deux autres questions… Oui, je crois qu'il y a un peu des deux. Je _peux_ protéger quelqu'un et je le ferai. Et je… Nous ne serons plus jamais seuls. Mais il n'y a pas que ça.  
\- Quoi donc alors ?

Il a une sorte de regard étrange, comme lointain, et il affirme d'une voix sombre :

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne un autre « Vanya ».

* * *

Mary était en train de regarder les arbres par la fenêtre quand son ami est arrivé. Elle lui sourit et se retourne vers la vitre. Se qu'elle trouve si intéressant ? Un petit animal roux qui se promène d'arbre en arbre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demande-t-elle brusquement à Ivan qui vient de la rejoindre.  
\- On dirait un écureuil.  
\- Oh.

Elle le fixe avec encore plus d'attention.

\- C'est mignon les écureuils, décrète-t-elle.

L'adulte ne lui répond pas. Ils continuent d'observer le petit mammifère jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de s'en aller hors de leur vision.

\- Oh. Il est parti, dit-elle avec déception, tu crois qu'il reviendra ?  
\- Peut-être.  
\- Je l'espère. J'aimerai bien le voir de plus près la prochaine fois.  
\- On pourrait en voir dans la forêt.  
\- Vraiment ? Il faudra qu'on y aille alors.  
\- Si tu veux.

Ivan se mord la joue. Il n'y arrive pas. Il n'arrive pas à aborder _le sujet_. Pourtant, il faut le faire. Tout de suite. Maintenant.

Allez !

\- Natalia est partie ? Demande alors Mary.

Raté.

\- Oui.  
\- Elle reviendra ?  
\- Pas dans l'immédiat.  
\- D'accord.

La petite fille reste un moment avec une moue triste.

\- Elle ne semble pas beaucoup m'apprécier.  
\- Ma petite sœur est toujours un peu méfiante… Je suis sûre que ça changera. Il faut juste que vous passiez plus de temps ensemble.

Elle a un léger sourire qui apparait sur son visage. Ivan profite de ce court moment de silence pour aborder _le sujet_ :

\- Mary…

L'enfant se retourne vers lui, attentive. Mais plus rien ne sort de sa bouche. Les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge, étouffés par son propre souffle.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Finit par questionner celle-ci.  
\- Non ! Non, tout va bien… Mais…

Il respire profondément un grand coup. Tant pis s'il n'a pas la réponse qu'il veut, il ne peut plus reculer.

\- Ecoute, je sais que cela ne fais pas si longtemps que nous nous connaissons. Mais… Je ressens beaucoup d'affection pour toi.  
\- Moi aussi ! Dit-elle innocemment.

Il s'arrête brusquement, extrêmement gêné par une telle annonce.

\- … J'en suis très touché, murmure-t-il sincèrement, puis plus assuré il continue : pour revenir à ce que je voulais dire… Mary, tu sais que même si maintenant tu es humaine, tu seras toujours un peu différente des autres.  
\- …Oui, répond-t-elle sombrement.  
\- En plus, tu sais des choses que la plus part des humains ignorent : la magie, l'existence des nations…  
\- Oui.  
\- … Je sais ce que cela fait. Je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir différent et de ne pas pouvoir réussir à s'intégrer malgré tous les efforts qu'on fournit. Je sais ce qu'est la solitude. Je sais ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est abandonné.

\- Personne ne m'a tendu de main au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin. Et j'ai été séparé très rapidement de ceux que j'aimais. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que… Je…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire, à tourner autour du pot comme ça ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait prévu !Alors qu'il avait dit ceci, il s'est agenouillé en face de Mary, lui tenant ses deux petites mains frêles, la tête baissée contre terre. On aurait pu croire qu'il prie.

\- Mary, voudrais-tu devenir ma fille ?

Un long silence suivit cette demande. Tout doucement, il dit alors :

\- Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter. Tu es libre de rester quand même… Ou même de partir si le cœur t'en dit. Mais quoi qu'il arrive… Tu seras toujours la bienvenue à la maison.

Il relève lentement la tête. Il est aussitôt aveuglé par le contre-jour et Mary lui apparait auréolée par la vive lumière venant de l'extérieur. Et puis, finalement:

\- Je… Je serai vraiment très heureuse de devenir ta fille Russie !  
\- Vraiment ?

Il sent son pouls s'accélérer furieusement d'allégresse, se sentant libéré d'un lourd poids. Il se relève posément et se sont étreint mutuellement.

\- Je ne dis pas que ça sera toujours facile… Ni que je suis la personne la plus qualifié pour… Ce genre de chose. Mais je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse !

La petite fille lui a répondu par un sourire radieux.

\- Est-ce que je peux te… Te faire une requête supplémentaire ?  
\- Bien sûr !  
\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'appeler « papa » à partir de maintenant ?

Elle le regarde avec stupéfaction. Puis, embarrassée, lui a dit :

\- Ce n'est pas que je n'aimerai pas mais… J'ai déjà un père. ça serait un peu bizarre d'en avoir un deuxième, non ?  
\- Oh… Je comprends.

Ils restent un moment troublés. Mais Ivan propose alors :

\- Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler « maman » à la place ! Tu n'as pas de mère, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a donc aucun problème !  
\- Quoi ?! Mais Russie, tu es un garçon…  
\- Oui, mais je suis connu comme la Mère Russie tu sais ! Je peux tout faire ! Et ça ne me dérangerai pas que tu m'appelle comme ça !

Mary le regarde avec de grands yeux, sous le choc.

\- Tu… Tu es sûr ?  
\- J'en suis certain !  
\- Bon eh bien… D'accord… « Maman »…

* * *

 **Oui, désolée, le nom du chapitre spoilait la blague (?) mais bon, je pense que c'était le nom qui correspondait le mieux au chapitre (?)**

 **Bon, bref, vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, c'est la première fois que j'interviens pour faire un petit message.**

 **C'est parce qu'on va passer dans un « deuxième arc » mes amis ! Donc en gros, pour l'instant c'était « Mary et Ivan apprennent à faire connaissance » et maintenant ça va plutôt être « Mary découvre le monde avec sa maman russe ». Donc il y aura encore plus de personnages, encore plus de gaffes et encore plus de moments kawai desu !**

 **Et d'autres un peu moins, ahaha.**

 **Je tiens aussi à remarquer quelqu'un de mes lecteurs (passagers pour certain mais vala) : merci à loupadam (même si tu as disparu pour le moment sache que si tu reviens JE TE NEM TRES FORT :koeurkoeur:), à ma maman et ma mamie (qui lisent de temps en temps), et à ma follower Alexandra919 qui me laisse des pitis commentaires adorables :grokoeur:.**

 **Par contre, je ne remercie pas ma petite sœur et Titil (TRAITRESSE MOI J'AI LU TA FIFIC POURQUOI TU PEUX PAS LIRE LA MIENNE ?! Méchante.)**

 **Je plaisante -pour les "non remerciements".**

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventuuuuuuures ! ~**


	10. Je ferais de toi une russe

_« Crains ton père mais honore et aime ta mère" -_ Proverbe russe

* * *

Mary est aux anges. En plus d'être devenu son ami, Russie est maintenant sa maman !  
Bon, elle doit bien l'admettre, le mot « maman » associé à Russie lui sonne plus qu'étrange. Surtout que dans tous ses livres, les mamans sont toutes des filles. Or Russie est un garçon, pas vrai ? C'est tellement… Bizarre.  
Mais tant que cela ne le dérange pas…

\- J'ai… Une maman, se dit-elle à elle-même.

La petite fille serre son oreiller contre elle, comme pour étouffer le rougissement qui lui monte jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- J'ai une maman… Murmure-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle reste ainsi pendant quelques secondes.  
Et d'un seul coup, commence à rouler de droite à gauche du lit en piaillant :

\- J'ai une maman ! J'ai une maman ! Youhou!

Mais elle a le malheur de rouler un peu trop sur le bord du lit, et il arrive ce qu'il doit arriver : elle s'écrase par terre dans un grand fracas.

\- Ça va Mary ? Demande aussitôt Ivan de l'étage d'en dessous.  
\- O-oui ! Tout va bien ! Lui répond-t-elle en se redressant rapidement.

Russie a un petit soupir. Si elle pouvait éviter de se faire mal et de tout casser, ça l'arrangerai bien !

Pendant que les pâtes cuisent, il réfléchit à la journée de demain. Il est évident que dans tous les cas de figures, il va devoir améliorer le confort de Mary. Il va falloir dédier tout le lendemain à acheter des vêtements de rechanges, des chaussures, peut-être même des jouets –il devait bien rester quelques puzzles et jeux en bois qu'il avait acheté à Moldavie, mais ils commencent à être un peu vieux… Et plus important encore : l'obligation de se procurer ses papiers. Particulièrement le passeport, qui jouera un rôle important pour les jours à avenir… Et il devrait se débrouiller pour le certificat de naissance.

Le cri du minuteur réveille le nouveau parent qui s'empresse d'éteindre la gazinière. La table est déjà prête, et la viande est juste bonne à manger.  
Il appelle alors l'enfant, qui accourt presque aussitôt.

\- Ne court pas si vite, tu me fais peur… Ce n'est pas comme si le repas allait disparaître !  
\- Mais j'ai faiiim ! Gémit-elle.  
\- Allons, ça arrive calme toi…

Il la sert et ils commencent à manger. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

Mary, au lieu d'utiliser ses couverts, empoigne à pleines mains les petites coquillettes pour les enfourner dans sa bouche, en mettant partout sur la table et même en en renversant sur elle. Remarquant celles-ci, elle chasse les malheureuses pâtes loin de sa robe, les faisant tomber à terre.

Vient le moment où elle termine ces dernières. Elle attrape alors la viande, et commence à la manger avec tant de vivacité que cela en devient effrayant. Le jus suinte du bout de chair, tâchant la nappe et la robe verte de la petite fille. Ayant fini le bœuf, elle se lèche les doigts mais il est bien trop tard et elle ne fait que se barbouiller d'avantage le visage de sauce.

Ivan a regardé ce triste spectacle sans un mot, complétement médusé. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais manger auparavant sans nécessiter d'utiliser les couverts, mais naïvement il pensait que cela aurait été instinctif pour elle !

Mary remarque alors le regard ébahi de son tuteur.

\- Ai-je fais quelque chose de mal ? Interroge-t-elle en s'essuyant les mains et la bouche sur la nappe blanche.

Ce dernier tente de dire quelque chose mais il est tellement choqué que seul un gargouillant ressemblant vaguement à un « euh » parvient à s'échapper de sa gorge. Puis lentement, il se passe les mains sur le visage, comme s'il essayait d'enlever une substance poisseuse avant de dire lentement :

\- J'imagine que c'est de ma faute… Mais il va falloir que je t'explique certaines choses… Notamment de ce qu'on va attendre de toi en… « Société »…

* * *

Mary n'arrive pas bien à comprendre en quoi manger avec des couverts est « utile ». Il est tellement plus facile de manger avec les doigts ! De même elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne faut pas s'essuyer les mains sur ses vêtements ou sur la nappe, alors que cela semble tout naturel. Mais comme elle n'a pas envie de s'embrouiller avec sa nouvelle maman, elle a dit oui à tout, qu'elle ferait attention à ne pas recommencer.

Mais en toute honnêteté, elle ne sait pas si elle fera vraiment des efforts là-dessus.

Russie lui a ensuite dit qu'ils vont aller en ville pour acheter des vêtements et faire ses papiers demain. Elle a tellement hâte ! Aller dans une ville ! AVEC DES HUMAINS DEDANS ! Oh, elle veut déjà être au lendemain et explorer ce nouvel endroit !

Ce soir, elle a pris son premier bain. Elle a été toute surprise de voir qu'on pouvait enlever sa robe ! Il lui avait toujours parut normal de ne pas retirer ces vêtements ! Mais bon, elle doit avouer qu'elle a froid sans eux. Et le bain a été très amusant ! Par contre elle a eu peur quand elle a vu que ses doigts étaient devenus tout fripés ! Heureusement, sa maman l'a rassuré en lui affirmant que ça partirait tout seul. Et il avait raison, bien sûr. C'est un adulte après tout, il a forcément raison.

Par contre elle a le sentiment qu'il l'a disputé pour avoir mis de l'eau partout. Il lui a expliqué que pour cette fois, elle n'aura pas à nettoyer la salle de bain mais la prochaine fois elle devra le faire toute seule, car il « n'a pas que ça à faire après tout ». Elle a bredouillé un petit « oui », intimidée. Mais Russie a eu un sourire doux, lui a frotté la tête et elle s'est sentie mieux.

Et comme elle n'a pas encore de pyjama, il lui a donné un de ses t-shirt. Cela lui fait comme une petite robe blanche, qui couvre juste ce qu'il faut.

\- A propos, dorénavant tu ne devras plus que t'exprimer en russe, lui lance-t-il l'air de rien.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- La majorité des gens ici ne parle pas du tout le japonais… Ça serait donc mieux si tu veux te faire comprendre. Et puis, ça me ferais vraiment plaisir que tu le fasse !

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cette nouvelle la déstabilise. Elle fait une moue désapprobatrice pendant un temps mais elle finit par demander :

\- Pourquoi tout le monde ne parlent pas la même langue ?  
\- C'est une bonne question. Plusieurs personnes ont essayé avant toi de répondre à ceci. Une des hypothèses la plus répandu est qu'il existait une langue originelle qui se serait perdu avec le temps et la distance des différents peuples. Il y aussi des explications surnaturelles, comme quoi une entité supérieur appelé « Dieu » aurait créé différentes langues pour punir les Hommes de leur hubris.  
\- L'huquoi ?  
\- C'est le fait d'être orgueilleux au point de se croire supérieur à un dieu –autrement dit une entité surnaturelle.

Elle reste un moment silencieuse, paraissant en pleine réflexion.

\- Que font les « dieux » ?  
\- Tout dépend ce à quoi tu crois. On appelle ça une « religion ». Certaines religions croient en l'existence de plusieurs dieux et ont donc une fonction particulière, par exemple Déméter dans la religion de la Grèce Antique devaient s'occuper de la moisson…  
\- Attend, comment ça « croient » ? On en est pas sûr ?  
\- C'est toujours un peu difficile d'affirmer quelque chose aussi fermement que la foi… Le monde scientifique aime démontrer que dans des phénomènes qu'on disait il y a quelques dizaines d'années « magiques » sont en fait le fruit de choses parfaitement rationnelles. Pour revenir à la Grèce Antique, on pensait que Zeus, le dieu du tonnerre, faisait apparaître des éclairs où bon il lui semblait. Mais maintenant, on a réussi à démontrer que c'était une question de pression… Hum, c'est peut-être encore un peu compliqué pour toi, mais pour faire court, on a réussi à en créer artificiellement et on peut même prévoir où la foudre va tomber !

Mary hoche la tête mais si son tuteur lui avait demandé de répéter, elle pense qu'elle en sera incapable. Pourquoi tout le monde ne pouvait pas avoir la même « religion » ? Ou ne pas en avoir si cela n'existe pas ? Les humains s'avèrent bien plus étrange qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé…

Elle baille et l'adulte en conclut qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

* * *

C'est le soleil de début de matinée, qui en montrant timidement ses rayons, réveille Mary. Le ciel montre son plus beau bleu et Mary reste un moment à contempler ce dernier depuis son lit. Mais la promesse de découvertes plus grandes et la faim la poussent à quitter sa chambre.

\- Tu as mis du temps à te lever, lui dit son tuteur quand elle franchit le pas de la cuisine.  
\- Euh, vraiment ?  
\- Il est plus de huit heures.

Elle ne sait pas si elle est censée présenter des excuses ou non alors elle ne dit rien, et reste là, bras ballant, attendant que quelque chose se passe.

\- Ne reste pas là. Va manger : c'est prêt.

Mary ne se fait pas prier et engloutie tout ce qui a le malheur de ressembler de prêt ou de loin à de la nourriture. Une fois son repas dévoré, elle remarque que Russie regarde la fenêtre, visiblement joyeux à l'idée de quelque chose.

\- Il fait très beau aujourd'hui. C'est bon signe. (Il se retourne vers elle) tu as terminé ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Bon. Va te changer, on va partir.

* * *

La petite fille a alors fait connaissance avec l'une des choses les plus étranges et remarquables qu'il soit : la voiture. Quand son tuteur lui a dit qu'ils vont se déplacer dedans, Mary ne l'a pas cru et pensait qu'il plaisantait. Et lorsque la voiture a démarré et a commencé à avancer, elle a eu très peur et a même pleuré un peu.

Après qu'elle se soit calmée, sa maman a conduit. Pendant ce temps, Mary regarde passer le paysage. C'est assez désolé, quelques arbres nus jonchent le long de la route et la route semble se répéter à l'infini. De temps en temps, une autre voiture passe mais elles sont généralement trop rapides pour que l'enfant puisse apercevoir les conducteurs, lui donnant l'impression que les automobiles avancent par elles-mêmes.

\- Uh, Mary ? Lance Ivan sans quitter des yeux la route.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Quand est-ce qu'est ton anniversaire ?  
\- Mon… Anniversaire ?

Elle reste un moment muette, perturbée.

\- Père ne m'a jamais dit quand était mon anniversaire.  
\- C'est ennuyeux.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Pour faire ta carte d'identité je vais en avoir besoin.  
\- Est-ce que c'est si important ?  
\- Oui.

Ils demeurent silencieux. Mary réfléchit rapidement :

\- On pourrait en inventer une !  
\- Je ne pense pas que l'on est trop le choix, sourit amèrement ce dernier, mais quelle date choisir ?  
\- Le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés réplique aussitôt Mary d'un air décidé.  
\- … Le jour où j'ai pris le tableau ou le jour où tu es sortie ?  
\- Le jour où je suis sortie du tableau.

Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à la date affichée sur l'indicateur de la voiture.  
27 octobre. Son anniversaire sera alors le 26.

\- Et tu préférerais avoir quel âge ?  
\- Dix ans ! Parce que c'est un nombre à deux chiffres !  
\- Et ça te donne l'impression d'être une grande, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui !

Il rit un peu puis il lui conseille plus tristement :

\- Ne sois pas trop pressée de grandir.

La route continue de s'étendre. Il semble à l'adulte que Mary s'est endormit contre la vitre un moment.

* * *

Il se gare directement sur le parking de la mairie. Il a déjà prévenu de leur arrivé la veille et est plutôt serein. Mary, elle, semble plus tendue. Il tente de la rassuré un peu mais Ivan n'a pas l'impression que cela est grand effet. Mais ils ne peuvent pas faire demi-tour maintenant.

Ils entrent, montent les escaliers et prennent place sur des sièges en bois, attendant leur tour. Comme ils couinent, cela distraie la petite fille qui s'amuse à provoquer la plainte aiguë du bois mais cela devient rapidement pénible et il lui fait savoir. Ils croisent quelques adultes et la petite fille, toute intimidée, sent le sang monter à sa tête et trouve un soudain intérêt dans ses chaussures.

\- Braginsky, tonne une voix sèche.

L'enfant et l'adulte se lèvent et avancent vers une porte.

A l'intérieur, tout un matériel de photo est là. Mary remarque les vitres qui permettent de communiquer avec les autres personnes attendant dans le couloir. Deux autres personnes, de dos, conseillent et parlent avec des inconnus derrière celle-ci.

Un homme d'âge mur, avec des lunettes qui lui donnent des petits yeux noirs, s'est avancé vers eux.

\- C'est pour la petite c'est ça ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et il y a tout à faire ?  
\- Oui.

Il grommelle un peu. Mary serre la main de sa mère qui lui répondit en caressant ses doigts.

L'homme demande à la petite fille de venir, toujours avec une certaine hargne dans sa voix.  
On la mesure, on la pèse, on prend ses empreintes digitales, on la prend en photo (plusieurs fois, parce qu'elle voulait sourire sur la photo) toujours en lui mettant la pression : « Dépêche-toi ! » « Plus vite ! » « On a pas que ça à faire ! ».

Quand tout se termine, elle se sent soulager d'un grand poids et se blottie contre son tuteur.

\- Vous savez que tout ceci est légal ? Murmure la nation à l'homme, vous n'aurez pas de problème avec la justice  
\- Oui, oui, répond-t-il mais il reste toujours aussi pincé.

Il finit par leur tendre un petit livret et une carte bleue avec des inscriptions que Mary ne comprend pas.

\- Voilà. Disparaissez maintenant.

C'est ce qu'ils font.

\- Cet homme était méchant, déclare Mary une fois à l'extérieur du batiment.  
\- Non, il ne l'est pas. Il est sur les nerfs car il a l'impression de faire des faux papiers et il a peur de perdre sa place, voir pire… C'est compréhensible.

Non, ça ne l'est pas aux yeux de Mary. Il a été méchant avec elle, et c'est tout. Ce n'était pas en lui criant dessus que ses problèmes allaient se résoudre.

Ils sont retournés à la voiture et ont bougé pour s'approcher un peu plus du centre-ville et des boutiques. Au début, Mary a trouvé amusant d'essayer différent vêtements mais au bout de deux heures d'essayage, elle a commencé à en avoir assez et n'a pas cessé de se plaindre au grand désespoir d'Ivan. Ils réussirent tout de même à acheter suffisamment de vêtements pour l'hiver, qui ne tarderait pas, et une paire de botte. Le temps de ramener tout ceci à la voiture, il est déjà midi.

Ivan a d'abord pensé à aller dans un restaurant auquel il est un habitué mais après l'épisode d'hier soir, il opte pour un petit fast-food.

Il y a déjà un peu de monde, mais il leur reste une place à côté de la fenêtre. Dehors, des personnes fument tout en buvant de l'alcool. Russie peut les comprendre : ce beau ciel anachronique dans ce mois d'octobre ne peut qu'être éphémère, autant en profiter.

Un serveur leur donne les cartes. Le russe n'est pas très friand de ce genre de nourritures, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il les boycotte pour autant.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Mary ?  
\- Non… Enfin si… Je comprends rien de ce qu'il y a écrit…  
\- Tu ne sais pas lire le cyrillique ? Il faudra qu'on remédie à ça ensemble… Bon, viens près de moi, je vais te lire ce qu'il y a.

Elle se colle contre lui, écoute se qu'il dit et regard attentivement où se place son doigt. Mais même maintenant qu'elle sait ce qu'il y a, elle ne sait toujours pas quoi prendre. Tout à l'air délicieux !  
De dépit, elle pose sa tête sur la table, l'air abattu.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête ! On a qu'à prendre la même chose !  
\- D'accord.

Quand le serveur revient prendre la commande, l'adulte réprime l'envie de demander de la vodka. Pas avec la voiture -et qui plus est avec une enfant à l'intérieur. A la place, il a pris une carafe d'eau et deux limonades.  
Le temps passe. Mary demande à avoir son passeport. Elle le regarde. Puis, en poussant un soupir bruyant, déclare une nouvelle fois qu'elle ne comprend rien. Une nouvelle fois, son tuteur lui lit les indications :

\- … Là, il y a ton nom « Mary Ivanovna Braginska »  
\- Mais mon nom est juste Mary Guertena ! Je ne comprends pas…  
\- Etant donné que je suis dorénavant ton parent légal devant la loi, il faut que tu prennes mon nom. C'est comme ça.  
\- Oh.

Elle tourne les pages quelques instants avant de demander ce qu'il y a écrit ensuite.

Quelque part, Russie lui en ait reconnaissant de ne pas poser trop de question. Il aurait été ennuyé de lui expliquer la raison pour laquelle il préfère lui donner son patronyme que celui de son « véritable » père. Car il sait très bien que cette explication est née d'un désir capricieux, qu'il ne pourra faire taire qu'une fois qu'il l'aura vaincu. Mais il y arrivera-t-il ? En avait-il seulement la volonté de s'y opposer ?

A-t-il vraiment envie d'accepter qu'il doit "partager" Mary avec un père fantôme?

* * *

 **Alors oui, en Russie on a le prénom, le patronyme et le nom de famille, et ça se retrouve dans plusieurs documents officiels. C'est dû au fait qu'on disait "X fils/fille de Y" avant, et le nom de famille est arrivé ensuite.  
** **Si j'ai bien compris.  
Et pour l'anecdote, on appelera pas quelqu'un "Monsieur/madame Z", on l'appelera par son patronyme + prénom si l'on veut se montrer respectueux.**

 **En toute honneteté, je n'aurais jamais imaginé devoir faire autant de recherche pour ce chapitre, et peut-être que certaines choses sont fausses, prenez donc ceci avec des pincettes. Si vous êtes plus aux faits, je vous remercie d'avance de me corriger si c'est faux :3  
Je vous passe la galère que j'ai eu à rechercher le patronyme de Mary -et s'il fallait ou non féminiser le nom de famille parce qu'en plus, ça aussi ça varie! Ahahaha ! *part pleurer***

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu quand même !**


	11. Old Doll, Old Tale

Une fois rassasiés, ils ont erré un moment dans la rue, à profiter un peu du soleil. En regardant le plan de la ville, ils décident de se rendre à une halte-jeu à quelques pâtés de maison. Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, Mary n'a pas osé quitter tout de suite son tuteur, trop intimidée par le bruit des cris des enfants. Et puis, petit à petit, elle gagne le bac-à-sable, s'aventure sur le toboggan, mais toujours à distance des autres.

Ivan la regarde de loin, sans rien dire, sans intervenir. Quelque part, lui aussi se sent un peu comme un intrus par rapport aux autres personnes se tenant dans ce lieu : une majorité de femmes se gardent jalousement les bancs quand ce ne sont pas leurs enfants. Le seul qui semble hors de ce groupe est un adolescent, travaillant sur un cahier rouge, à l'abri d'un arbre. Mais il ne semble pas disposé à vouloir se mêler aux autres et comme pour l'avertir, il porte un casque relié à un téléphone.

En regardant ce dernier, il se souvient de quelque chose qu'il voulait faire hier. Il n'avait pas eu finalement le courage de le faire, mais il sait que retarder l'inévitable est ridicule. Et, quelque part, il a vraiment envie de partager le fait d'être parent.

Il saisit le contact et l'appel commence. Parallèlement, il sent son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

 _Tuuut_ …

 _Tuuut_ …

 _Tuuut_ …

Messagerie.

C'est un mélange de déception et de soulagement qui se mêle en lui quand il entend le « bonjour » robotique. Un nouveau _bip !_ résonne dans le téléphone et c'est à lui de parler :

« A-allo ? Euh, c'est Ivan… Tu as fait exprès de ne pas répondre, pas vrai ?  
... Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'en veux pas.  
En fait, je voulais juste te dire que… Enfin, Natalia t'as déjà expliqué non ? J'espère un petit peu au moins … C'est ! C'est que-c'est un peu extraordinaire ce qui se passe ici, tu sais !  
Enfin, euh… Je…  
... Je voulais juste te dire que maintenant tu es tata ! Voilà ! C'est tout ! Au revoir ! »

Et il raccroche aussi sec, rougit par la gêne et la sensation d'être ridicule.  
Il range son téléphone et donne un coup d'œil discret à Mary. Elle s'est rapprochée au plus près des autres enfants, leur parle un peu, mais elle reste toujours tendue, soucieuse de ne pas être vraiment intégrée au groupe. Et puis, comme une volée de moineaux, ils s'en vont tous en même temps, accompagné de leurs parents respectifs. Mary reste seule dans le bac-à-sable, recroquevillé sur elle-même, regardant tristement le sable qu'elle fait bouger avec sa nouvelle chaussure. L'adulte quitte alors sa place et vient vers elle :

\- Tu veux qu'on fasse un château de sable ensemble ?  
\- Moui, répond-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Le début est timide mais rapidement Mary s'amuse à former un gros tas de sable -il ne faut pas se mentir, ce qu'ils font ne ressemble guère à un château.  
Après s'être lassés de cette activité, ils font un peu de balançoire (mais Mary peine à pousser son parent) et de toboggan. Les mères et certains passants les regardent, avec curiosité et peut-être un peu d'amusement.

\- Au fond, on reste tous un peu des enfants, entend Russie de la part d'une femme qui promène son bébé en poussette.

Il ne sait pas si Mary l'a entendu aussi, mais elle regarde dans sa direction. Puis, elle s'approche, s'accroupie et regarde le nourrisson. Comme elle ne se décide pas à partir au bout de cinq minutes, Ivan la rejoint.

Elle a une sorte de fascination sérieuse, les sourcils froncés et le regard braqué sur le bébé, qui la fixe indolemment en retour tout en mâchonnant un jouet.

\- Pourriez-vous partir ? Demande sans méchanceté mais fermement la mère quand Ivan arrive.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Viens Mary, on va commencer à rentrer.  
\- Oh, déjà ? Dit-elle en faisant une petite moue, mais on s'amusait bien…  
\- On reviendra. Mais là, il faut partir.

Elle commence s'en aller avec lui, mais il la sent un peu rêveuse. Et puis brusquement elle demande :

\- C'était quoi ce qu'il y avait dans le sac bleu de la dame ? Un chien ?  
\- C'était un bébé Mary, et le « sac » bleu était une poussette.  
\- Un bébé ?  
\- Oui. Avant de devenir un enfant, on est d'abord un bébé.  
\- Vraiment ?

Elle reste songeuse un instant.

\- Je ne me souviens pas avoir été un bébé.  
\- Si ça te rassure, moi non plus.  
\- Et d'où ils viennent les bébés ?

Ah. Ah. Ah. Il se doutait bien que la question finirait par tomber, mais il ne s'attendait pas à la voir arriver si vite.

\- Ils viennent du ventre de la maman. Quand une maman aime très fort un papa et réciproquement, ils peuvent avoir envie d'avoir un bébé. Alors, le papa place une petite graine dans le ventre de la maman, qui va alors devenir un bébé au bout de neuf mois.  
\- Et après, on lui ouvre le ventre ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as donc avec les ventres ouverts ? Oui, on peut ouvrir le ventre de la maman si le bébé n'arrive pas à sortir. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire en temps normal…  
\- Ah bon.

Ils restent silencieux puis Ivan redemande :

\- Pourquoi tu as une fixation sur les ventres ouverts ?  
\- C'est parce que j'ai vu ça dans un livre. C'est une petite fille qui avale une clé, alors pour la récupérer, on lui ouvre le ventre !  
\- … C'est un drôle de livre.  
\- C'est papa qui m'en a fait cadeau. J'avais même fais des dessins pour aller avec ! Si tu veux, je pourrais les refaire !  
\- … Ça m'intéresserais beaucoup que tu les refasses.  
\- D'accord !

Son tuteur ne l'a pas montré mais il a senti monté une certaine angoisse en lui. Il reste un moment à ruminer de sombres pensées avant de retrouver le guide de la ville. Il a beau être une nation, il ne connait pas chaque ville sur le bout de des doigts.  
Même les siennes.

Malheureusement.

Elles changent beaucoup trop vites et sont bientôt nombreuses pour qu'il puisse s'imprégner des villes « moins importantes ».

Après une brève conversation, ils décident d'aller dans un magasin de jouets. Comme c'est un peu loin, il déplace la voiture au plus près. De toute façon, s'ils veulent rentrés avant la nuit, ils ont plutôt intérêt à revenir d'ici deux heures.

A peine Mary passe-t-elle la porte d'entrée qu'elle a l'impression de pénétrer dans un autre monde.

Il y a. Des jouets. Absolument. P-A-R-T-O-U-T !  
Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sa bouche s'ouvre et ses yeux bleus se remplissent d'émerveillement.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que ça te fais de l'effet je me trompe ?

Elle secoue positivement et vivement la tête. Les mots lui manquent tant !

\- Va faire un tour et prend ce qui te plait le plus.

Toute intimidée, elle n'ose pas bouger. Il faut que son tuteur lui donne une petite tape dans le dos pour la faire avancer un peu, et finalement cède à la tentation de se promener entre les rayons.

Il y a des jolies poupées qui la regardent, emprisonnées dans leur cercueil de plastique. Elles sont si différentes de celles que papa lui faisait ! Il y aussi des petites figurines, des puzzles, des peluches d'oursons et aussi des voitures télécommandés !

Elle passe devant un train électrique qui crie « tchou-tchou ! » à intervalles régulières. La petite fille ne peut s'empêcher de penser à celui qu'elle a cassé* dans la Galerie. Mais elle était si en colère ce jour-là… Ce n'était pas de sa faute !

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle sursaute un peu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si proche d'elle…

\- Non, tout va bien. Je regarde le petit train.  
\- Il n'est pas mal. Tu l'aimes bien ?  
\- Non.

Le petit train lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Oh ? Pourquoi ?  
\- Papa m'en avait offert un, et je l'ai cassé. J'étais très fâchée, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir ! Ajoute-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Mary voit une ombre inquiétante passée sur le visage de Russie. Et puis, elle s'évanouie, pour laisser place à un radieux sourire :

\- Je suis sûr que celui-là est mieux. Et puis, tu en prendras soin, pas vrai ?  
\- Uh, oui…

C'est vrai que maintenant, elle n'a plus de raison d'être en colère.

Elle a une maman qui l'aime – et qu'elle aime beaucoup aussi d'ailleurs !  
Elle a une maison.  
Elle peut manger autant de confiseries qu'elle veut.  
Elle est « comme les autres ».  
Et bientôt, elle se fera un tas d'amis !  
Oui !

Au final, ils ont pris plusieurs livres d'images, le petit train, quelques poupées, des feutres, des crayons, un paquet de feuilles vierges et un gros panda en peluche.

* * *

 _°Quand pourrais-je la voir ?_

C'est le seul message qu'Ukraine a envoyé après son coup de fil. Il ne l'a malheureusement remarqué qu'une fois Mary couchée –elle était exténuée de sa première sortie en ville.

 _°Quand tu le souhaiteras_ , répondit-il.

Il a attendu un peu sa réponse.

 _°Dans trois jours, est-ce possible ?  
°Il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis.  
°Bien. Combien de temps je pourrais la voir ?  
°La journée devrait-être suffisante.  
°C'est peu..._

Il se mord la joue, ennuyé. Il sent qu'il est vital pour Mary d'apprendre à connaître les membres principaux de sa famille, mais il ne se sent pas encore prêt à « la partager ».

° _Est-ce que je pourrais au moins lui donner un coup de téléphone la veille ?_

Le sourire lui revient.

 _°Ça me semble être une bonne idée.  
°J'appellerai vers 19h._

Il a un petit regard triste. Ses messages sont si froids…  
Il s'apprête à partir se coucher quand son téléphone lui donne un ultime message :

° _Bonne nuit petit frère._

Son cœur se réchauffe un peu.

° _Bonne nuit grande sœur._

* * *

Les deux jours avant la rencontre avec sa sœur aînée sont passés à toute vitesse. Il a principalement occupé Mary à l'entraîner à écrire les lettres cyrilliques, à jouer un peu avec elle -cela lui a fait tout drôle de recommencer à jouer avec des poupées… Cela devait faire… Au moins une éternité qu'il n'avait pas fait ça- et il lui montré comment faire un peu de cuisine.

L'enthousiasme et la curiosité de Mary sont une véritable bénédiction pour toutes ces nouvelles activités. Il doit bien admettre qu'il avait craint que sa petite fille montre un désintérêt, notamment pour l'écriture et la lecture, mais elle semble au contraire montrer un vif intérêt.

\- C'est rigolo ! Lui a-t-elle dit, on dirait un message codé !  
\- Ce n'est pas entièrement faux quelque part…

C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment que cette dernière lui a dessiné la fameuse histoire de « _Carry Careless et la Galette des rois_ ».

Il ne sait pas ce qui l'a horrifié le plus : la violence de la scène ou le sourire radieux et innocent de son enfant, toute fière de son travail.

Le dessin montre une petite fille aux cheveux roses, le ventre ouvert à l'aide d'un couteau (qu'il devine de cuisine), se noyant dans une mare de sang. En face, une autre petite fille, éclaboussée par le fluide rouge, tient une clé avec un grand sourire.

Ivan reste un long moment avant de prendre la parole :

\- Qu'est-ce que ton père te disait à propos de cette histoire ?  
\- Je ne comprends pas la question…  
\- Est-ce qu'il y avait une morale ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te disait à propos de la petite fille qui a ouvert le ventre de Carry ?  
\- Rien de particulier, pourquoi ?

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, essayant de trouver les mots.

\- Ce qu'a fait la petite fille n'est pas bien Mary : on ne tue pas les gens.  
\- Mais elle voulait juste récupéré la clé !  
\- Elle n'aurait pas dû décider de cela toute seule. Si elle avait compris que Cary avait avalé la clé, elle aurait dû le dire à sa maman. Et là, les adultes auraient pu intervenir et retirer la clé sans lui faire de mal. Tu comprends ? On ne doit pas agir tout de suite pour ce genre de chose, il faut avoir du recul.

Elle est restée silencieuse un long moment. Son tuteur a jugé préférable ne pas insister d'avantage mais lui a tout de même annoncé que si elle a des questions, elle peut les lui poser quand elle le souhaitera. Mary a hoché la tête avec conviction.

Ce désagréable passage hante encore une partie des pensées d'Ivan, mais il le chasse et se concentre sur le présent. A savoir le coup de fil de sa sœur.

Bien évidemment, il a prévenu Mary qui n'a pas cessé de montrer son impatience et sa curiosité : « Quand est-ce qu'elle appelle ? » « Quand je la verrais ? » « Est-ce qu'elle est gentille ? » « Je pourrais lui montrer Monsieur Panda ? » « Tu crois qu'elle aimerait que je lui fasse un dessin ? » « Elle aime bien les bonbons ? » « Elle est plutôt grande ou petite ? ».

Et puis finalement, le téléphone a sonné. Aussitôt, la petite fille a bondi du canapé, abandonnant la télévision (cet appareil est magique pour la faire tenir en place) et sa peluche pour décrocher le vieux téléphone filaire :

\- A l'eaauuuuu ?

* * *

 ***Il y a bel et bien un petit train cassé dans la boîte à jouets de Mary, ainsi que des rails griffonnées dans tout à l'intérieur de celle-ci. On voit d'ailleurs qu'une poupée** ** **(dessinée)** a été écrasée sous le train  
**

 **Et Old Doll est le thème joué lorsque la cinématique de _Cary Careless and the Galette des rois_ s'enclenche.**


	12. Balsamine

**Balsamine** : fleur de couleur rose. En language des fleurs, signifie "impatience".  
En anglais, peut se désigner comme "touch-me-not" ("ne me touche pas")

* * *

\- Allo ?

Sa voix féminine est douce, hésitante.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu es Mary ? Reprend celle-ci.  
\- Oui ! Je m'appelle Mary ! Répond la petite fille joyeusement.  
\- Oh !

Elle se tait pendant un instant.

\- A l'eau ? Demande-t-elle inquiète de ne plus rien entendre.  
\- Oh, je suis désolée ! Je suis… Je suis juste si heureuse de t'entendre ! Tu as une voix adorable !  
\- Merci ! J'aime bien ta voix aussi !

Elle entend la femme rire de l'autre côté du téléphone.

\- Maman m'a expliqué comment fonctionnait les téléphones… Mais je trouve ça très bizarre. En plus, il y a des bruits étranges ! Ça fait un peu mal aux oreilles !  
\- Ton téléphone doit-être un peu vieux. Ça ne m'étonne pas beaucoup de Russie… Il garde toujours les vieilles choses, soupire-t-elle gentiment.

Elles ont discuté sur beaucoup de choses. Ce qu'elles feront demain. Ce que Mary aime. Ce qu'elle n'aime pas aussi. Si sa maman va bien, s'il est gentil avec elle.

La petite fille remarque tout de même que sa deuxième tante ne lui pose aucune question sur son père. Mais elle ne fait pas de commentaire dessus.

Quand la petite fille repose le téléphone, elle décide qu'elle aime beaucoup sa nouvelle tante et est très excitée à l'idée de la rencontrer physiquement.

\- Je suis content que tu l'apprécies. C'est quelqu'un de très gentil… Mais je regrette parfois qu'elle soit aussi… Faible.  
\- Ah bon ?

Mais l'enfant semble plus ne pas comprendre le sens du mot « faible » que le pourquoi l'adjectif lui est attribué.

 _Ce genre de chose doit surement la dépasser,_ sourit-il en lui caressant la tête.

Ils ont ensuite mangé, le tuteur a disputé Mary pour ne pas faire d'effort pour tenir ses couverts mais il a tout de même bien voulu lui lire le livre illustré _d'Hansel et Grëtel_. Elle s'est endormie avant la fin.

* * *

Ils sont partis très tôt. Mary en a été par conséquent de très mauvaise humeur le temps où elle ne dormait pas, ce qui est tout aussi pénible pour le conducteur. Mais heureusement, elle a plus dormit qu'elle ne s'est plaint.

Ils sont finalement arrivés dans un tout petit village de campagne. Ils ont cherché un café, ont pris un place et ont commencé à attendre. Une nouvelle fois, Mary montre son impatience, ne cessant de demander toutes les cinq minutes quand sa tante arrivera. Ivan fait de son mieux pour contenir son énergie, mais celle-ci se met à bouder ou à sautiller sur sa chaise.

Il ne sait pas s'il aurait contenu son agacement plus longtemps –surtout que le regard des autres clients lui annonçait clairement qu'il n'était pas le seul à être irrité- mais l'intéressée finit par passer la porte de la buvette.

\- Pardon du retard ! J'ai eu des problèmes sur la route…  
\- L'important est que tu sois là, répond son frère en se poussant pour lui faire une place.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui. La femme a donné un petit sourire à Mary et lui a lancé un « bonjour » amical.

\- Bonjour, glapit la petite fille.  
\- Oh, tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer si timide ! Tu étais beaucoup plus bavarde au téléphone hier !

La petite blonde a regardé ailleurs, les joues presque entièrement rouges.

\- Elle est facilement impressionnée, mais une fois qu'elle se sera habituée, ça ira mieux.  
\- Je vois… Tiens au fait, je t'ai acheté ça, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Elle lui tendit un irrésistible petit ours beige qu'on avait envie de caresser au premier coup d'œil. Mary tendit les bras pour le prendre et une fois en main le berça.

\- Il te plait ? Demande sa tante.  
\- Oui. Il a un nom ?  
\- Humm, mon petit doigt m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Momo.  
\- Momo… D'accord.

Elle a commencé à discuter avec l'ourson. Après avoir bu un peu, ils sont sortis. Les deux filles parlent entre elles, la réserve de Mary ayant disparu une bonne fois pour toute. Ivan, pour sa part, ne dit rien, se sentant un peu exclu de leur discussion. Et puis, peut-être que sa sœur lui en voudrait de ne pas profiter assez de sa nièce… Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'éprouver une certaine jalousie et un sentiment de trahison.

Le petit groupe s'est dirigé dans une forêt. Mary cours devant, s'amusant à soulever des tas de feuille avec ses bottes. Puis elle prend un gros amas avant de le jeter en l'air.

\- Ne va pas trop loin, d'accord ? Prévient le russe à l'intention de la petite fille.  
\- Oui !

Elle fonce droit devant elle, gambadant joyeusement.

\- Elle est adorable, souffle doucement Sofia.

Son petit frère ne sait pas quoi lui répondre. Son ton est si triste…

Elle se tourne légèrement vers lui. Une certaine mélancolie s'émane d'elle.

\- Natalia ne m'avait rien dit à son sujet. J'ai dû lui demander des explications…

Au loin, Mary s'amuse toute seule, ne remarquant pas la conversation des deux adultes.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce soit si… Hors-norme.

La petite fille s'est arrêtée de jeter des feuilles et a trouvé quelque chose à observer sur le sol.

\- Elle est tellement innocente… Je t'en prie Ivan, _ne fais pas n'importe quoi_.

Sa sœur aînée le regard, stoppant sa marche, se positionnant bien face à lui. Il fait de même. Mary commence à revenir vers eux.

\- Je te le jure, je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.  
\- A combien de personnes as-tu affirmé cela ? Réplique calmement la représentation de l'Ukraine.

Elle n'a pas dit cela sur un ton provocateur. Pourtant, Russie s'est senti piqué au vif et il détourne son regard d'elle.

\- Hé ! S'écrie la petite blonde, regardez ce que j'ai trouvééé !

Les deux adultes se sont tournés vers elle, laissant de côté leur échange stérile.  
Mary leur montre très fièrement une chose absolument, incroyablement, extraordinairement insolite…

\- C'est un très beau bâton que tu as là Mary, sourit gentiment sa tante, mais comme tu as pu le remarquer, il y en a plein ici…  
\- Oui, mais celui-là, il a encore une feuille dessus ! Réplique-t-elle toujours très enthousiaste.  
\- Uh, oui, c'est vrai…  
\- Et en plus, il y a un insecte ! Juste... Là!

Ils se sont penchés pour mieux regarder. Effectivement, une petite coccinelle se promène tranquillement le long de la branche, sans se douter le moins du monde qu'elle est observée.

Sofia se permit d'expliquer de quoi il s'agit avant de lui conseiller de laisser la petite bête tranquille. Mary a hoché la tête, un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir la garder malgré tout. L'enfant se souvient qu'il y en avait une dans la Galerie, mais celle-là ne se promenait pas. D'ailleurs, elle doute que la petite bête de peinture ait un jour bougé la moindre patte...

* * *

Le temps passe beaucoup plus vite que prévu. Il est déjà temps de rentrer. La petite fille a donné un dessin au crayon de couleur à sa tante –censé être un autoportrait afin que le nouveau membre de sa famille ne l'oublit pas. C'est encore un dessin précaire et brouillon, mais cela n'empêche pas l'ukrainienne d'en être enchantée par cette délicate attention. Elle lui a donné un baiser d'au revoir et la petite est montée dans la voiture.

Ivan est resté debout, piétinant un peu des pieds, le regard fixé sur le sol. Finalement, il lève les yeux vers sa sœur. Il s'apprête à la saluer quand celle-ci l'enlace dans une étreinte douce-amère.

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas tout de suite avant de finalement de faire de même, un peu plus timidement.

\- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, murmure-t-elle en se détachant de lui.

Elle lui caresse gentiment la joue avant de faire demi-tour, s'en éloignant lentement mais surement d'eux. Ivan reste debout, les yeux et l'esprit dans le vide.

\- On part plus ? Interroge la petite fille par la fenêtre ouverte.  
\- Ah ! Pardon Mary! On y va maintenant.


	13. Entre deux mondes

\- Tu n'oublies pas tout ce que je t'ai dit, hum ?  
\- Oui, répond posément la petite fille. Un : je ne dis pas que tu es une nation. Deux : je ne dis pas que je suis une peinture. Trois : si on me pose des questions sur ton métier, je dois répondre que tu travailles dans le gouvernement en tant qu' _am-ba-da-sseur_.  
\- « _Ambassadeur_ ».  
\- _Am-ba-ça-deur_.  
\- C'est bon… Prête ?  
\- Ou-oui !

C'est le premier jour au centre aéré pour Mary. Russie pense déjà très sérieusement à la mettre dans une école, mais il a peur qu'elle soit déstabilisée par le retard qu'elle doit rattraper. Il lui a paru plus sûr et naturel de commencer par un centre de loisir.

Dire qu'il n'est pas tout de même un peu anxieux serait mentir. Il est inquiet à l'idée de la laisser toute seule, qu'elle n'arrive pas à s'intégrer pour une raison ou une autre, ou bien qu'elle laisse un « détail » sur sa vie qui pourrait déstabiliser ses futurs camarades.

Mais il a fait comme-ci de rien n'était. Elle est déjà assez tendue, c'est inutile de lui faire partager ses craintes.

\- Tu seras sage, d'accord ? Tu feras bien ce que les accompagnateurs te diront ?  
\- Oui !

Il lui sourit tendrement et l'embrasse sur le front. Puis, timidement, la petite fille est allée rejoindre les autres enfants.

Elle tourne une dernière fois la tête mais sa maman a disparu. Son cœur fait un bond, elle se sent brutalement apeurée et seule. Malgré sa grande envie de pleurer, Mary se retient. Aujourd'hui, elle est avec plein de petites filles et de petits garçons de son âge, qui parlent normalement et qui ont des jambes. Tout comme elle. Il ne tient qu'à elle de devenir leurs amis.

Et c'est ce qu'elle va faire !

* * *

La journée pour Ivan lui a paru extrêmement lente et d'un ennui sans nom. Il a bien essayé de prêter attention aux directives de son supérieur et de ses adjuvants mais il était bien vite déconcentré par la moindre petite chose. Comme les personnes qui passent, les gribouillis qui fleurissent sur son carnet de notes ou les joies de faire tourner son stylo le plus rapidement possible sans le faire tomber. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si cette réunion au conseil de la fédération allait changer la face du monde.

Quoi que. Tout est possible.

Mais aucune décision n'a été prise et il est parti précipitamment chercher sa fille.

Cette dernière le recherche avec anxiété. Mais sa petite mine s'est aussitôt éclairée quand il l'a aperçu et il doit admettre que cela lui a fait un bien fou. C'est si rare, de voir un visage aussi lumineux et sincère quand quelqu'un croise son regard...

Il a cependant ressenti le regard intrigué des accompagnateurs et des parents présents. Il y avait en effet une majorité de femmes, escortées par quelques pères… Mais pas de père seul. Sans demander son reste, il est rapidement parti avec Mary.

\- Comment c'est passé ta journée ? Interroge-t-il tandis qu'il allume la voiture.  
\- Ça c'est bien passé. Je me suis fait deux amis – Nathaniel et Irina. On a même mangé ensemble à la cantine ! Mais ce n'était vraiment pas bon, je n'ai mangé que la pomme et le gâteau.

Il pousse un léger soupire, ne sachant pas trop s'il est censé la disputé ou non.

\- J'espère que tu as mangé suffisamment pour ne pas avoir trop faim cet après-midi, finit-il par dire.  
\- Hum, eh bien… Si…  
\- Ce n'est pas bien, tu sais.  
\- Mais ce n'était pas bon !  
\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser mourir de faim.  
\- Je ne me suis pas laissé mourir de faim !- Si tu as encore faim après être sortie de table, je considère que tu te laisses mourir de faim. Tu me promets de faire un peu plus d'effort la prochaine fois ?

Elle grommelle un peu entre ses dents mais il discerne un « oui promis » dans son baragouinage.

\- … Mais je suis content que tu n'aies pas eu de problème… Continue-t-il.  
\- Bah en fait, j'ai quand même eu quelques problèmes, avoue-t-elle.

Ivan se raidit brusquement, son sang se gelant instantanément dans ses veines. Beaucoup plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulut, il lui demande de développer.

\- Eh bien, quand je me suis présentée –comme tout le monde- Youri s'est moqué de moi parce qu'il trouvait que j'avais un accent bizarre ! Y a même d'autres enfants qui ont ri avec lui ! S'écrie-t-elle en faisant la moue, mais madame Yefimova a dit que ce n'était pas gentil de se moquer des autres et il a arrêté.

L'homme se détend un peu. Tant que cela n'était qu'un incident isolé et réprimandé immédiatement, il peut laisser couler. Et puis, ce n'est qu'un enfant… Ils ne se rendent pas toujours compte du mal qu'ils peuvent s'infliger les uns aux autres.

Mais sinon… Il ne tolérera pas que l'on pose la main sur Mary. Que cela soit physiquement ou verbalement.

Cela restera un mouvement, une pensée, insupportable et intolérable.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Demande anxieusement Mary.  
\- Hum ? Oh, oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Tu avais l'air très en colère… Et tu n'arrêtais pas de dire « colle-colle» en boucle…

Il a un petit rire nerveux et la rassure aussitôt. Il n'est pas fâché, et surement pas après elle.

Il lui jette un petit regard auquel elle répond par un sourire timide. Il pousse un soupir fatigué et lui souffle :

\- Tu me promets de me dire s'il continue ou si quelque chose de similaire se produit ? C'est très important.  
\- Je te le promets… Mais ça commence à faire beaucoup de promesses tout de même.

Ivan lui passe gentiment la main dans les cheveux. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de pouvoir être réellement protégé contre les autres qui l'avaient poussé à bout autrefois, il ne laisserait pas Mary souffrir la même chose.  
A son geste affectueux, elle pousse un rire bref avant de diriger son regard vers la vitre de sa portière.

\- Dis… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une manière bizarre de parler?  
\- Uh… Tu as encore quelques petits problèmes avec la grammaire et certains mots que tu déformes, mais tu parles très bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu de... Contacts directs ou de leçons.  
\- Hmm…

La petite fille prend une mine songeuse. L'adulte enchaîne que ce n'est pas un problème et que la majorité des gens seront en mesure de la comprendre.

Mais elle n'a rien dit, continuant de fixer la vitre d'un air vide.

* * *

Les jours ont continué inexorablement à s'écouler un à un. Tout parait bien se passer. Mary a réussi à trouver une place au sein de ses petits camarades et il n'y a pas eu d'autres incidents depuis son entrée. Tous les jours sauf le weekend, Ivan dépose Mary au centre de loisir, se rend lui-même au Kremlin ou autre lieu politique et revient la chercher vers 19h.  
La petite blonde est devenue particulièrement proche d'Irina, se rendant régulièrement ensemble dans des parcs avec l'autorisation de leurs parents. Il va sans dire que ceux d'Irina furent un peu surpris de ne voir qu'un seul tuteur –et de surcroit de sexe masculin- lors de leur première rencontre.

\- Vous êtes divorcé ? Lui demande la mère d'Irina pendant que les deux petites jouent au loin.  
\- C'est plus compliqué… Disons simplement que ma fille n'a jamais connu la douceur maternelle.  
\- Ah ! Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû…  
\- Il n'y a pas de mal.

Comment pourrait-il être en deuil d'une personne qui n'a jamais existé ?

\- En tout cas, vous pouvez être fier de vous occuper aussi bien de votre fille. Peu d'homme veulent prendre en charge leurs enfants, d'autant plus lorsqu'ils sont seuls ! Ceci dit, j'ai de la chance que mon mari…

La nation ne l'écoute plus que d'une oreille, reportant son attention sur les enfants qui chahutent autour d'un tourniquet.  
Mary est si radieuse.

* * *

Il pleut un peu. Mais c'est un temps froid, avec l'humidité qui s'incruste dans au travers des vêtements. Un temps d'hiver, où on mieux à côté du radiateur qu'à l'extérieur.

Ils viennent tout juste de rentrer. Mary s'empresse de chercher des couvertures pour s'emmitoufler dedans avant de redescendre avec, s'asseyant dans la cuisine en attendant que le chocolat chaud soit prêt. Ivan, pendant ce temps, est parti chercher le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres. Il n'est qu'à moitié surpris d'en recevoir une de la part du trio de magicien.  
La nation revient, sert la boisson –en se rajoutant un supplément de vodka pour lui – et les petits sablés qu'il a préparé la vieille. Mary, en incorrigible gourmande qu'elle est, se jette dessus en prenant une grosse poignée de gâteaux qu'elle met dans son assiette, avant d'en prendre un biscuit qu'elle trempe généreusement dans sa tasse et qu'elle avale goulument.

\- Chais tellement hâte qu'il commenche à nécher, baragouine-t-elle la bouche pleine, il parait…

La petite fille est prise de toussotements violents, visiblement en train de s'étrangler avec sa propre nourriture. Son tuteur arrive à son secours en lui donnant une bonne claque dans le dos, lui faisant recracher d'office le sablé en bouillie.

\- Arf, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, avoue-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.  
\- C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas manger en même temps que parler. Et ce n'est pas la première que je te le dis. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon.  
\- Snif…  
\- Bois un petit peu, ça devrait passer. Et mange moins vite ! Les sablés ne vont pas s'envoler…

Tandis qu'elle recommence à manger (plus doucement cette fois-ci), il ouvre la lettre et commence à la lire en mâchonnant un gâteau.

* * *

 _Russie,_

 _Nous avons étudié la prise de sang et le tableau après notre dernière rencontre.  
Le tableau semble bien connecté à une sorte de dimension parallèle mais cette connexion est trop faible pour faire un voyage à moins de forcer le passage avec une quantité de magie suffisante – ce que nous n'avons pas fait. Il y a quelque chose d'anormale avec cet autre monde. Il n'a pas pu être crée « naturellement ». Guertena ne devait pas être n'importe qui, il devait avoir un don incroyable en magie pour avoir réalisé une telle chose, seul et en une seule vie.  
Le fait que le passage soit aussi difficile à percer nous a longtemps tourmentés mais il nous a paru logique que Mary elle-même possède un certain don ou un taux de magie assez important. Cette hypothèse s'est vérifiée avec l'analyse de sang : elle a un taux nettement supérieur à la norme. Il ne serait donc pas improbable que des choses surnaturelles se passent autour d'elle et je te conseille de garder ceci en mémoire au cas où. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement ce que nous avons découvert. Mary semble posséder (aussi surprenant soit-il) un rapport surabondant de particules de pigments de peinture. Le taux est tellement important qu'un être humain standard en serait mort empoisonné._

 _Nous en avons déduis que Mary n'est pas humaine, plutôt une sorte d'hybride entre une peinture et un humain. Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais le fait d'être à moitié « peinture » pourrait l'empêcher de s'épanouir comme une petite fille normale – à savoir, elle pourrait rester physiquement figée ainsi pendant plusieurs siècles, tout en restant vulnérable aux attaques corporelles._  
 _Nous essayerons de trouver un moyen pour effacer son essence surnaturelle (ou au moins la rendre moins présente) mais nous ignorons combien de temps cela prendra. A toi de décider ou non de le lui dire._

 _Norvège, Roumanie et Angleterre._

* * *

\- J'ai fini ! Je vais faire un dessin !  
\- Hum, oui, vas-y…

Ivan reste muet, tandis que la petite fille part en chantonnant. Il relit la lettre, une fois, deux fois, dix fois. Et puis, délicatement, le blond plie la lettre et la range dans l'enveloppe. Il monte dans sa chambre, la met dans l'un de ses tiroirs et redescend voir Mary. Elle est assise à la table de la salle à manger. Elle dessine gentiment avec ses crayons ce qui semble être sa chambre. Il y distingue quelques peluches plus ou moins disproportionnés, éparpillés un peu partout autour de son coffre à jouet.

\- Ah ! Tu es là ! Attend, je vais te dessiner !

Elle prend une autre feuille avant de tendre son bras avec un crayon pour prendre les mesures, comme une artiste. Russie s'assoit en face d'elle, cachant sa torpeur du mieux qu'il peut.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle lui donne son "chef d'œuvre". Il se reconnait, ainsi que Mary au centre du dessin. Ils ont l'air de se tenir la main sous un arc-en-ciel et une farandole de petits cœurs. Sur le côté, des gigantesques papillons jaunes volettent sans but. Il est surpris de voir que sa fille, dans son autre main, tient une fleur jaune tandis que lui a… Un soleil avec une tige ?

\- Je voulais dessiner un tournesol, explique-t-elle, mais comme je ne savais pas à quoi cela ressemblait…  
\- Hum, je vois. Tu me donne le crayon marron ? Je vais juste corriger ce qu'il faut…

Une fois le cœur mit de la bonne couleur, ils regardent à nouveau le dessin.

\- Il te plait ? Demande Mary.  
\- Oui. Il me plait beaucoup. Je le mettrais dans ma chambre.

Elle lui sourit joyeusement, lui assurant qu'elle lui en ferait plein d'autres à l'avenir. Elle s'apprêtait à en refaire un mais son tuteur l'interpelle :

\- Mary, il faut qu'on parle.


	14. Lost in thoughts all alone (partie 1)

_Lost in thoughts all alone_ est la chanson phare du jeu Fire Emblem fate.

 **Lost in thoughts all alone** peut se traduire littéralement par "perdu seul dans les pensées" La traduction de Raku est celle qui m'a inspiré pour ce chapitre.

* * *

Figée. Paralysée. Comme frappée par la foudre. Et cette petite phrase, vicieuse, retentit dans sa tête, comme pour se moquer d'elle et de sa pitoyable condition.

 _Elle n'est pas humaine._

Ces mots martèlent son cœur, la poignardent sauvagement, détruisent son futur, ses espoirs. Son monde s'écroule sur lui-même, trop fragile, trop naïf, trop éphémère.

 _Elle n'est pas humaine._

Dans quel genre d'avenir doit-elle se diriger à présent?

 _Elle n'est pas humaine._

Et si quelqu'un l'apprenait? Et si tout le monde la rejetait? Si on la haïssait pour sa nature?

 _Elle n'est pas humaine._

Elle a envie de vomir.

 _Elle n'est pas humaine._

Mais son corps semble ne plus correspondre avec elle.

 _Elle n'est pas humaine._

Elle est juste un monstre. Une "chose" qui n'a pas sa place dans ce monde-là.

 _Elle n'est pas humaine._

Est-ce cela la véritable signification de la Galerie? "Deux humains rentrent, deux humains sortent"? C'est pour ça que tout avait été aussi simple?

\- Mary? Mary, est-ce que ça va?

Il s'attendait à ce que la nouvelle ne lui fasse pas plaisir, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle réagirait ainsi. Ses yeux sont vacants, rivés vers le sol, la tête baissée et le corps raide.  
Ivan lui tapote un peu l'épaule, dans l'espoir de la faire sortir de sa torpeur. La petite blonde lève la tête dans sa direction, mais son regard, pourtant dirigé vers lui, ne semble pas le prendre en considération.

Et puis, subitement, un rictus tordu déchire le visage de l'enfant.

\- Ahaha...

Il s'est légèrement reculé, un peu surpris.

\- AHAHAHAHA! Mais ouiiiii je vais très bien! Tout va très biiiiiien! Je suis Mary! Ma-ma-mary! Ahaha!

A cette tirade, elle s'est élancée vers sa chambre à l'étage, et une fois à l'intérieur, claque violemment la porte. Prudemment, l'adulte la suivit.

En quelques secondes, la chambre a été mise sens dessus-dessous. Mary s'excite comme un diable, arrachant les rideaux, jetant ses draps, balançant sa chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce tout en hurlant telle une démente. Les jouets n'ont pas été épargnés non plus, gisant à terre comme des cadavres. Il y en a même une peluche qui ne possède plus de tête.  
Au début, il ne fait rien. Cette scène réveille en lui une réminiscence amère, à quelques détails près. Et puis, comme cette folie ne se résorbe pas d'elle-même, il va à elle, l'enlace avec force, jusqu'à l'empêcher de se mouvoir.

Elle braille encore plus, se débat, donne des coups, mord, griffe, mais il ne la lâche pas. Il sent que du sang coule un peu le long de son oreille, mais il ne la lâche pas.  
Et ça dure, dure, pendant au moins dix minutes qui lui parait une éternité.  
Mais il ne veut pas l'abandonner. Il ne veut pas abandonner.

Alors, ses cris se sont transformés en pleurs, ses coups ont cessé, elle a serré son grand corps, et elle a commencé à la supplier de lui pardonner, qu'elle est désolée et qu'elle ne recommencera plus. Elle tremble, agitée par des soubresauts causés par ses sanglots.

\- C'est fini, murmure-t-il, tout va bien, c'est fini...  
\- Pardon, pardon, je suis désolée, je voulais pas, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, pardon, pardon!  
\- Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est terminé, là...

Ivan se sent amer, impuissant. Il a peur aussi. Ils se ressemblent trop. Il a peur qu'elle suive le même destin que lui. Un destin solitaire, sanglant, ne lui laissant que des regrets écœurants dans son âme. Et en même temps, il a peur de ne pas comprendre ses ténèbres, de ne pas pouvoir lui venir en aide avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Car il n'est pas trop tard.

Il en est sûr.

Ils ont essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Ivan aide sa fille à ranger sa chambre du mieux qu'ils peuvent avant de retourner à ses occupations. Il n'a pas besoin de s'occuper de sa blessure, déjà plus qu'un souvenir. C'est une des rares bénédictions que lui apporte le fardeau d'être une nation : tant que sa population ne souffre pas, il ne souffre pas – ou peu- non plus.

Un étrange silence tombe sur la maison. On entend le vent qui souffle dehors.

C'est la première fois que tout est aussi calme depuis la venue de Mary. Elle fait toujours beaucoup de bruits, d'habitude. Peut-être que certains trouveraient cela gênant, mais pas lui. Ça ne le dérange pas. Quand il y a un calme aussi lourd que celui-ci, Ivan est comme légèrement mal à l'aise. C'est comme-ci tout était mort. Alors que, quand sa petite parle à ses jouets ou s'invente des histoires, il se souvient qu'il y a encore de la vie, de l'espoir.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'entend rien d'autre que le vent froid de ce début d'hiver, qui tente de s'infiltrer par la fenêtre…

On soupe. Ils ne s'échangent que des brides de mots, voulant à tout prix oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Mary touche à peine à son assiette. L'adulte ne s'en rend pas compte, mais il fait pareil.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner au centre aéré.

Il la regarde, choqué.

\- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que t'y plaisais bien. Et puis, si tu n'y retournes plus, tu ne verras plus tes amis, tu sais ?

L'enfant évite son regard. Elle préfère faire tourner sa fourchette dans sa main que de répondre.

\- C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? Ecoute, personne ne le sait et ne le saura jamais. Ce secret n'est connu que de nous. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il soit divulguer. En plus, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut intuitionner facilement.

Elle se tait.

\- Mary, écoute, si je te laisse ici, tu vas t'ennuyer. Tu seras toute seule toute la journée, je rentrerai toujours très tard, et tu ne pourras pas rencontrer d'autres personnes.

Elle le regarde. Ses yeux sont vides. Elle entrouvre la bouche avant de la refermer mollement. Après avoir fixée son assiette pendant un long moment, elle murmure :

\- Est-ce que je peux sortir de table ?

Il hésite avant d'hocher la tête. Mary s'en va, sans demander son reste.

Mécaniquement, Ivan fait la vaisselle, avant de retourner dans sa chambre pour travailler.

Le vent agite les arbres…


End file.
